La Déchéance D'un Ange
by DrayMione463
Summary: C'est un DMHG. Les sorciers et la guerre n'existe pas mais les préjugés sont quand même là. Drago est riche et Hermione est pauvre. Vontils arriver a surmonter le regard des autres pour leur amour? dsl chu nul pour lé résumé mais venez lire! ABANDONNÉ!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Elle courait à présent dans la rue sous la pluie ruisselante. Son visage était maculer de larmes et de son mascara qui commençait a couler . Elle courrait sans arrêt, ne faisant pas attention aux lieux, au temps, à rien. Elle courrait. Vers où? Elle l'ignorait. Elle se sauvait. De quoi? De qui? D'où? De tout, de tous, de partout. Elle voulais être libre. Se libéré de cette vie, oublier tout et recommencer. Elle avait plus rien à perdre, puisque tout était déjà perdu. Sa sœur lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans, sa mère il y a deux ans, ses deux meilleurs amis dernièrement, puis son père…que lui restait-il?! Rien. Ah si! Elle… mais a ses yeux ce n'était pas grand choses.

Elle approchait le parc et la forêt. Elle passerais la nuit là. Elle venait de le décider. De toute façon, personne ne la cherchait, alors elle pouvait aller où elle le voulait. Elle traversa le parc rapidement et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Elle y passait beaucoup de temps à près l'école, durant le midi, durant tout ses temps libre. Elle grimpait le mont jusqu'au belvédère le plus haut, celui duquel on voyait toute la ville. Elle y était tranquille, vu que c'était interdit d'y aller. Elle aimait la solitude. La tranquillité du lieu lui plaisait aussi.

Elle monta le mont, jusqu'à son belvédère. Elle s'assit enfin. Elle pu reprendre son souffle. Elle respirait si rapidement et son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait explosée. Ses larmes coulaient à flots. Elle sortit de son sac LUI… elle ne lui avait pas encor trouver d'autre nom. C'était son couteau. Il lui appartenait. C'était sa libération à elle. Elle fit glisser la lame sur son bras, lentement, doucement… puis lourdement, de plus en plus lourdement, jusqu'à ce que la lame transperce sa chair blanche. Son sang rouge coulait, et la douleur que la lame procurait à son corps semblait apaiser la souffrance que son âme ressentait. Elle laissait la lame aller, faire ses trace dans sa peau. Elle se calma, les larme coulait presque plus sur son visage. Elle se sentait partir, doucement, s'engourdir, s'évanouir tranquillement sous la pluie battante.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre premier

Elle était couché sur le petit matelas blanc de sa cellule d'isolement. Ils l'avaient retrouver inconsciente dans les bois. Son corps avait déraper. Les rochers devenus glissant avec la pluie ne l'avait pas soutenue et elle avait déboulé, sur plusieurs mètres, du belvédère. Les psychologues attendaient son réveille pour lui parler. Elle c'était à peine éveiller, qu'un premier psy s'était amener. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Disons qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les psys… et les centres psychiatrique non plus. Elle ne savais même pas depuis quand elle était là. Dans sa petite chambre, elle n'avait qu'un lit et un genre de miroir, qui en fait était une vitre au travers laquelle seul les médecins qui était de l'autre côté pouvaient voir. Elle était en observation.

Elle se leva tranquillement et s'approcha du miroir. Elle se regarda. Ses cheveux bruns décoiffés et gras tombaient en une légère cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux miels fatigués et tristes semblait pleurer du noir, mais en fait, ce n'était que son mascara qui avait coulé. Elle était blanche comme un drap. Sa peau semblait être de la neige, et se fondre dans sa robe blanche et large qui finissait a son genou. Elle vit alors le bandage qui entourait son bras. Elle le regarda un instant, puis releva ses yeux vers le miroir. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas un miroir mais bien une fenêtre d'observation. Elle s'en approcha davantage. Elle en recula alors un instant et retourna s'asseoir. Sa servait a rien de fixé un miroir de même! De toute façon elle devait attendre pour sortir de cet endroit.

Soudain, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Un homme d'environ 35 ans, peut-être 40 entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il avait tiré proche de la couche de la jeune fille. Il sortit un document gris avec trois ou quatre papiers dedans.

- Alors, tu te prénomme Hermione, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il.

- …

- Écoute, si tu ne me répond pas, tu risque d'être ici pour longtemps. Il la fixait, mais elle n'avait aucune réaction. Elle regardait le sol.

- Bon, d'accord, j'y vais, tu vas rester plus longtemps, c'est tout. Il ferma le dossier, se leva et retourna la chaise contre le mur.

Elle leva la tête vers lui alors qu'il partait. Il vint pour ouvrir la porte, quand elle se leva et rattrapa brusquement son bras. Il se retourna vivement. Elle le lâcha alors et dit :

- Si… c'est…c'est moi Hermione.

L'homme fit signe au deux hommes vêtus de blanc, qui s'en allait attrapé Hermione à cause de son mouvement brusque, de reculer. Il repris sa chaise et invita Hermione a s'assoire sur sa couche. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'assit et le regarda sortir ses papier et ses documents. Il sorti une feuille et un crayon (en plastique évidemment).

- Alors reprenons. Tu te nomme Hermione Granger, c'est bien ça? Questionna-t-il.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'il les leva vers elle.

- Alors, Hermione, parle moi de toi, de ta vie et de ta nouvelle famille. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler…

- Souviens toi Hermione, si tu ne parle pas, je m'en vais et tu resteras ici beaucoup plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que tu parle enfin.

- Mais… arff…. D'accord. Mais j'ai faim, se plaignit-elle.

- Tu mangeras ensuite. Parle moi d'abord.

- Non, je veux manger, et maintenant, elle le dit sur un ton sec.

- Hermione, calme toi, répondit simplement l'homme. Il avait garder son calme.

- ARRÊTER!!!!! Vous m'énerver!!! Vous me taper sur le nerfs! Vous êtes trop calme!!!! Je veux manger! MAINTENAT!!!!! Son ton était devenu très agressif. Elle avait les yeux injectés de sang. Je veux manger!!!

- Hermione, vous empirez votre cas, je vous le dis, vous mangerez après notre discussion.

- Mais j'ai faim! Se plaignit-elle, mais en gardant son ton frustré.

- Hermione… calmez-vous, je vous en prie…

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, elle s'effondra en larme à ses pied. Elle avait les mains dans ses cheveux tous mêler et était recroqueviller , la tête sur les souliers du psychologue.

La musique tourné au maximum, il écoutait du hip hop. Ses parents étaient partit chercher ce qu'il restait à déménager. Ils avaient déménager il y a à peine deux semaines dans ce nouveau quartier, dans une maison a 3 étages encore plus grosse que la précédente. Ses parents étaient riches, alors il fallait bien qu'il dépensent le surplus de "monnaie'' qu'ils avaient gagné. Drago, bien calé dans son fauteuil (qui évidemment était dans son salon personnel ) lisait un pamphlet présentant les écoles secondaires du Quartier (quartier riche et huppé) et des petit quartier pauvres avoisinants. Évidemment, ses parents lui paieraient l'école privé comme à l'habitude! Ah! Que c'était bon la richesse! Soudain, il entendit (miraculeusement!!!) la porte de l'entré s'ouvrir et des gens piocher et échappant des trucs. Bah! Sûrement les parents qui arrivaient avec les déménageurs. Il monta le son de sa musique pour les enterrer.

- Drago! Hurla sa mère en montant les escaliers. DRAGO!!! Viens aider les messieurs! DRAGOOOO!!!!

Il ne l'écoutait pas perdu dans ses pensées… et peut-être aussi dans les magasines porno… mais c'est un détaille! Elle montait les escaliers à toute vitesse, toujours en hurlant Drago…DRAGO….et encore DRAGOOOO!!!! Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre (juste avant le salon personnel) et enta en trombe. Il continua à écouter sa musique et à regarder ses… "magasines" !

- Drago!? Mais tu va m'écouter oui?!

-mouais… un jour peut-être!

- Argh! Franchement jure moi que les magasines que tu tient dans tes mains ne sont pas des magasines porno!

-très bien je te le jure!

Elle entra dans le salon et fit le tour du fauteuil et arriva devant Drago. Elle se pencha au-dessus de sa tête de façon à voir le contenu du magasine (la couverture caché par le pamphlet).

- Drago!!! Arff! Tu deviens aussi pire que ton père! Vous êtes exaspérant vous deux! Gémit-elle en sortant du salon. Quant à Drago, lui, il riait. Les faces que faisait sa mère lorsqu'elle était exaspérée était trop marrante!

Plus tard, quand vint l'heure du dîner, Drago décida de descendre à table. Bien sûr, la table avait 16 places, et ils n'étaient que trois! Et tout ça dans la salle à dîné, précédant une salle de banquet, et suivant des cuisines, dirigées par un chef cuisinier.

Durant le repas, du roast-beef sauce aux oignons doux, ses parents l'observèrent avec un air de consternent. Sa mère parti de la table en sanglots. Elle ne toucha même pas à sa fourchette. Drago leva les yeux (prenant pause de son "magasine").

- Il y a un problème?! Questionna-t-il nonchalamment .

- Ta mère et moi-même avons reçus ton bulletin scolaire… fit son père sur un ton solonel.

- Et?! Questionna Drago, non pas par importance à ses yeux, mais plus par curiosité de savoir s'il allait encore être dans sports études ou dans sport régulier ( moins de sport que dans sports étude).

- Tu ne pourras pas allé à l'école privé dans le Quartier. Nous devrons t'envoyer… c'est dur mon fils de t'annoncer cela, mais je le dois… tu devra aller dans le quartier St-Henri… à l'école publique.

- C'est où ça?! Questionna Drago avec un air ni désappointé ou triste, mais plutôt dégoûter.

- Ça fait parti des…son père pris une pause…des quartiers pauvres.

- NON MAIS!?! Ça va pas je vais tout de même pas me traîner dans ces quartiers?! C'est sal et les gens ont des poux et tout et tout!

- Je suis désolé mon fils! Mais tes notes sont en dessous de 90.

- Merde!

Il finit son repas frustré et monta les escaliers pour allé dans sa chambre, au troisième. Il mit 50 cent et se "réfugia" dans ses BD. Des manga japonais qui coûtent une fortune et qui ne se vende qu'en chine et au japon. Mais, évidemment, ses parents lui font importer à des prix de fous! Ah! La vie de riche!!!

Mais pour en revenir à son école, franchement! Ses parents ne pouvaient tout de même pas le laisser aller dans les quartiers pauvres!? Il risquait d'abîmer ses vêtements et de se faire volé et tout!!! Mais ils allaient sûrement trouver arrangement avec le directeur de Mont-Treuil - l'école privé où il allait - et le faire rentrer au régulier au moins! Nom de dieu! Une école publique! en plus dans des quartiers de paumés! Si o moins c'était l'école publique dans le Quartier, ce serrait moins pire! Il décida d'appeler O'Neil, son correspondant d'écosse ( un autre fils de riche!).

Il lui raconta tout. Son ami fut fort surpris d'apprendre qu'il irait à une école de paumés! Il en riait! Bon, Drago aurait peut-être du omettre que c'était dans les quartiers pauvres… déjà ça aurait été moins humiliant. Mais O'Neil le rassura, il viendrait pas cette année lui rendre visite durant l'été… Il attendrait qu'il se reprenne en main et qu'il soit à l'école normale (ce qui pour eux est l'école privée dans le Quartier.).

Mais que ferait-il?! Il ne peut pas être amis avec ces gens! Ni sortir avec ces filles!!! Et encore moins sortir avec une fille qui va à Mont-Treuil, pas une oserait le toucher s'il va à cette école de pauvres! Ah! La honte!!!! St-Henri!!! Il y a même pas sport-étude! Arts, danse, musique, et c'est tout! Même pas informatique!!! en plus, les enrichi sont obliger à musique! Mais ils vont être jumelé avec un groupe régulier!!! RÉGULIER!!! Arff! C'en était trop pour lui! Il allait prendre un bain chaud (dans le bain tourbillon!) et ensuite il irait se coucher.

L'école recommençait à présent dans trois jours. Il commençait à acheter ses effets scolaires… dans une boutique du quartier St-Henri! Il voulait se cacher! Il fallait surtout pas que ses amis le voient! Mais il avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait les bon article. Dans cette boutique il n'avait même pas de marques connues! Même pas Steadler! Ou Buffalo! Non, que la marque de la boutique.

Des gens qui entrait dans la boutique le regardait d'un drôle d'air. C'est un peu normal puisqu'il était vêtu de marques connues, et, évidemment très cher. C'est souliers à eux même valaient environs 140 dollars, je vous laisse imaginer le jean et le chandail! Encore pire! Le veston!

Une fille entièrement vêtue de noir et un peu de violet entra alors. Cette fois, c'est lui qui regardait d'un drôle d'air… enfaîte, tous la regardait bizarrement. Les quatre autres personne qui se trouvait dans la boutique, ainsi que la vendeuse, la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Elle baissa les yeux. Les gars derrière Drago riaient et chuchotait. Elle savait que c'était d'elle que l'on parlait.

- Pardon… fit-elle en prenant une aiguisoir devant laquelle se trouvait Drago.

Elle si dirigea vers la caisse et paya. Elle se dépêcha a sortir de la boutique. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, les gars éclatèrent de rire. Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment… mais bon. Il fit de même. S'il pouvait au moins avoir des amis qui avaient de l'allure! Il remarqua les marques des vêtements des ces mecs. C'était de grande marques aussi; ils devaient être dans le même panneau que lui. Ils s'approchèrent de lui.

- Salut. Tes dans le même pétrin que nous je suppose?! Demanda l'un d'eux. Il était roux, portai un chandail polo blanc à manches courtes et un jean.

- Ouais. Vous allez a St-Henri? Questionna Drago.

- Ouais, tu vas aller là?

- Ouais…

- Sa fait 2 ans qu'on vas là… et la fille, c'est "le Vampire"!

- O.K. moi je suis Drago.

- Moi je suis Théodore, le brun c'est Blaise et l'autre Karim.

Le dénommé Blaise avais les cheveux brun et les yeux miel. Son teint plutôt blanc faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il portait lui aussi des jeans avec un manche courte blanc. Il s'approcha avec Karim. Karim était plus grand que dan. Il avait les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus. Son teint était basané. Il portait un chandail bleu poudre avec des jeans noires.

Après les achats, Drago rentra chez lui avec ses connaissances. Il montèrent en haut et mirent de la musique. Ils rirent beaucoup. Ils parlèrent de la pauvre idiote Pansy, celle qui est grosse comme une baleine et qui se pense belle en plus, de Gregory(Goyle) celui qui est pas plus intelligent qu'une mouette et qui a doublé trois fois, de la "girafe" la fille qui est 5 pieds 9 et qui en plus est mince comme un poux, et finalement du "vampire" la gothique qu'ils avaient vu. Ses amis partirent vers 22 heures.

Plus que la fin de semaine avant que l'école ne recommence. Le samedi, il vit Blaise et Karim à la remise du prix de création de Théo dans le Quartier. Ensuite, ils allèrent manger au restaurant _Le Roi, _le resto le plus cher et le plus en vogue ces temps si. Ce son les parents de Théo qui payèrent. Aussi, ce jour même, il avait acheter de nouvelles baskets pour être à la dernière mode, et deux chandails devraient arrivé dans les jours qui suivent, importés d'Allemagne.

Le dimanche, il avait revu ces amis. Ils allèrent trainer au carré St-Martin, près de la grande fontaine et du parc central, toujours et encore dans le Quartier. Ils virent des "vampires" et rirent d'eux dans leur dos (trop lâche pour leur rirent en pleine face). Ensuite, ils allèrent manger chez Karim. Après ce copieux repas, Drago rentra chez lui pour préparer ces trucs pour le lundi. Demain, il rejoindrait ces trois amis chez Blaise, et prendraient l'autobus. Oui, oui!!! Les fils de riches allaient prendre l'autobus! Enfaîte, ils allaient prendre le transport en commun parce que c'était trop risquer de prendre la limo dans St-Henri. Tout ça parce que certains pauvres cons grafignait la limousine par simple jalousie! Arff! Les paumés!

Il se doucha et se coucha tout de même tôt. Le lendemain, il se leva vers 7 heures. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son polo et son jean bleu pâle. Il descendit dan la salle a manger et pris une orange. Son père lui donna de l'argent pour son dîner et il embrassa sa mère avant de sortir. Il descendit la rue Follet et tourna sur DuMont. Là, au coin de DuMont et de Doucet, se trouvait Blaise et Karim. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sur Doucet jusqu'à la maison de Théo. il sortit et rejoignit les trois autres. Ensemble, ils prirent l'autobus 240.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école vers 7 heures 30. St-Henri, une école d'environ 1200 élèves était plutôt mal accueillante et semblais avoir fait son temps. Faite de brique verdâtres avec une sorte de mosaïque de pierres avant l'entrée principale, et des fenêtre aux cadrage parfois rouillé n'aidaient en rien a son aspect. Deux fenêtres avaient été vandalisées l'année précédente n'étaient même pas encore réparées, mais simplement bouchées par des minces plaques de bois. Les garçons entrèrent dans l'école et s'assirent à la table habituelle qu'ils occupaient dans la cafétéria. Ils assignèrent une place à Drago et commencèrent à observer qui entrait. Ils virent "big boy" (le gros Vincent (Crabbe)), la "baleine" (Pansy), le "vampire"et bien d'autres dont ils se moquèrent aisément. Vers 8 heures, le directeur et la directrice du troisième niveau entrèrent dans la caf. La cafétéria était tout de même grande. Les tables pouvaient contenir jusqu'à douze élèves. Elle était peinte en bleu ciel et en vert hôpital… rien de très appétissant!

- Bienvenu nouveau et anciens élèves! Commença le directeur. Cette année, seras votre année! votre troisième secondaire commence et vous avez alors déjà faite la moitié de votre secondaire. Madame Dubois seras votre directrice de niveau, et comme les années précédentes, si vous avez des problèmes, c'est à elle qu'il faudra vous adressez….

- C'est elle que vous surnommez le bulldog?! Questionna Drago a basse voix.

- Ouais! Avoue qu'il y a ressemblance! Dit Théo.

- Ouais! J'avoue!!!

- … Et maintenant, vos foyers, commença Mme Dubois. Le foyer 301, Gregory Goyle, Sarah Julien… elle continua ainsi durant une 20aine de minute pour ce foyer et la présentation de leur professeurs. Elle fit ensuite le 302, le 303, le 304 et finalement elle en vint au 305.

… Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, reprit-elle, Sarah Krave, Karim Opus, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, Suzie … elle finit vers 9 heures 20.

Après ce, les élèves furent assigner à leur professeurs responsable et montèrent dans leur aile. Ils avaient chacun un casier pour leur livre, et devaient partagé leur casier à vêtements. Blaise et Karim se mirent ensemble, et Drago et Théo ensemble. Ils déposèrent leur effets scolaires dans leur casiers et purent rentré chez eux.

Drago arriva chez lui, il devait être 11 heures. Il se plaignit toute la journée à propos de sa nouvelle école et de son foyer.

-… Et en plus la directrice de niveau a l'air d'un bulldog!

- Écoute, nous avons fait un arrangement avec le directeur de l'école Mont-Treuil. Passe la première étape, si tes notes augmente considérablement, il dit qu'il t'accepteras, lui expliqua son père.

- AH! Très bien… j'espère qu'en trois mois, mon cerveau aura pas le temps de ramollir! Ricana Drago en mangeant la soupe.

Soudainement, vers la moitié de son repas, sa mère entra en trombe dans la cuisine. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffé, avec une pile de vêtements salles dans les mains… enfin… salle on s'entend, ils ont été porté durant une demi soirée…!!!

- Lucius!!! LUCIUS!!!! Hurla-t-elle. Nous avons besoin d'une femme de ménage! Une FEMME DE MÉNAGE JE TE DIS!!!

- Euh…. Oui Narcissa… une femme de ménage… son mari la regardait déconcerté, et son fils d'un air indéfinissable. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans un tel … état si on peu appeler ça comme ça…

Drago sorti de table avant même que le repas principal ne soit arriver. Il monta dans sa chambre la traversa et entra dans son salon. Encore une fois, il mit sa musique forte et regarda ses… " magazines"!

Vers 21 heure 45, il se doucha et alla dormir. Le lendemain, il allait devoir se tapé une autre journée avec ces… gens. Il s'endormit aussitôt qu'il se coucha.

Comme le matin précédent, il se leva vers 7 heures et rejoignit ses amis. Ils prirent l'autobus et arriva a l'école pour 7 heures 30. Ils se rassirent a la même table et aux mêmes places. Au dîner, ils firent de même. Le midi, de la musique jouait.

Il remarqua que celle que l'on surnommait "le vampire" était assise seule… et elle ne mangeait pas, elle lisait. Celle que l'on surnommait la "baleine" elle était assise avec "big boy" une table plus loin. Et elle, contrairement a Hermione, elle mangeait beaucoup. Parfois, Hermione la regardait manger, d'un air envieux on aurait dit. Drago se sentit un peu coupable de la voir ne rien manger, mais Karim remarquant qu'il la regardait, le remmena sur "terre".

- Ne me dit pas que cette chose te plait?! Questionna-t-il en riant.

- Mais non! Répondit Drago en riant. Seulement il ignorait que Hermione avait entendue. Elle regarda le vide, les yeux s'emplissant d'eau, mais rebaissa le regard, faisant mine de rien et de lire son livre.

La journée finit rapidement aux yeux de Drago, tout comme la semaine. Il était cependant content lorsqu'il rentra dans le Quartier. Lui et ses amis allèrent traîner un peu dans le par cet aux alentours du mont St-Martin, qui était coupé en de par une frontière de foret séparant le parc et le Quartier de St-Henri. Le soir, ils allèrent manger au resto et finirent la semaine en beauté en allant à une soirée branché dans _Le Talus_, une sorte d'endroit où les jeunes du Quartier pouvaient aller danser, boire des punch non alcooliser ou jouer dans les arcades. Juste en haut, il y avait un ciné et on pouvait se rendre au centre d'achat en traversant un tunnel sous-terrain décoré et coloré par les jeunes fréquentant _Le Talus . _


	3. Chapitre 2

Juste vous avertir que j'ai l'intention de publier environ 1 chapitre par semaine le samedi mais parfois j'vas peut-être en mettre 2 d'un coup ou 2 dans la même semaine!

Réponse au review :

nadia : Merci pour ton review sa m'encourage a continuer )

Moi : Si tu attend la suite avec impatiente sa veut dire que sa te plait :P lol merci pour ton review

milyze : Oui c'est Hermione la gotique j'ai voulu faire changement de ceux qui mette toujours Hermione en 7ème année qui a full changer durant l'été qui est devenu super belle cheveux plat blablabla lol j'aime bien ces fics mais j'aime fait diférament des autres! Non ce n'est pas une école de sorcier sa se passe dans le monde moldu et ils sont tous moldus! Merci pour ton review )

La suite :

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2

La semaine suivante sembla passer cependant moins rapidement. Le lundi fut long, long et encore plus long! Un interminable jour 4! Maths, français, biologie et encore maths! que des notes de cours incessantes. Et la température grise et morne n'aidait en rien.

Le mardi, fut moins pire, il eut son premier cour de musique avec Madame Gris. Elle présenta un projet de composition a faire en équipe. Ce qui l'enchantait moins, c'était qu'il ne choisirait pas avec qui il serait, et que la prof placerait les gens en ordre alphabétique. Il risquait donc d'être avec le "vampire". évidemment, pour sa réputation, il aurait préféré être avec n'importe qui d'autre qu'être avec elle. Même les plus rejeter de l'école la rejetaient!

Le mercredi lui fut souffrant! Il du faire quatre fois le tour de l'école, 100 pompes, 200 redressements assis, dix minutes de jogging dans le gymnase, et pour finir, il du faire la "chaise" durant une minute. Ensuite, il eut un mini-test en maths, et deux cours consécutif d'anglais.

Le jeudi lui confirma sa crainte. Il était placé avec Hermione en musique, et de plus en français. Deux projets a long terme! Ses amis rirent tellement qu'ils devinrent rouges!

- Non mais vous allez arrêter oui?! C'est pas ma faute!!! Leur dit-il durant la pause.

- Pauvre… pauvre vieux!!! T'es pris avec le "vampire"!!! dit Karim en mettant l'accent sur le R.

- Ouais c'est ça moquez-vous tous de moi!

- Désolé Drago, mais là! C'est vraiment trop drôle! Dit Théo. Moi et Blaise on a eus de la chance!… mais Karim… Je t'emmerde trop! La belle Sarah nom de Dieu!

- Ouais! Je sais, je sais! Je vous inviterai a mon mariage!

- Merde! Ouais c'est ça Casanova! Gémit Blaise.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant d'aller à leur cours suivant. En entrant dans la classe d'espagnol, Drago jeta un bref regard à Hermione. Il savait qu'elle les avaient entendu tout à l'heure dans le couloir, et que ça l'avait blesser. D'ailleurs, elle c'était précipité vers les toilettes. Il se sentait… non même pas! Il s'en fichait totalement!

Le vendredi passa rapidement. Les gars se retrouvèrent dans la soirée _au Talus_. Mais Drago du partir tôt pour aller chez Hermione. Elle habitait dans le vieux St-Henri, un quartier encore plus pauvre que St-Henri. Il arriva chez elle vers 21 heures. Le soleil était déjà tombé et le vent frais du début du mois de septembre commençait à se faire connaître. Elle répondit à la porte en hâte.

Ses long cheveux bruns détaché retombaient en une magnifique cascade légèrement ondulé sur ces épaules. Elle était vêtue souvent de la même façon. Une longue jupe d'un pourpre profond teinter de bourgogne avec une sorte de truc filet noir par dessus et une camisole noire. Son maquillage assortit a ses vêtements complétait son style. Ses lèvre couleur bourgogne et ses yeux maquillés de noir rendait son teint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était enfaîte.

Elle lui répondit gentiment, même si elle savait qu'il la détestait… qu'ils la détestaient tous enfaîte. Hermione le fit entrer et accrocha son manteau dans le garde-robe. Elle s'excusa du désordre de l'appartement.

Tous les murs étaient blancs. A certains endroits on pouvait voir qu'on avait plâtré le mur. Aussi, les meubles semblaient vieux. Particulièrement les tables de bois. Celle du salon avait des égratignures et était, a certains endroits, bosselée. Le canapé avait été recousu à quelques endroits sur les bras et les coussins. Le tapis, qui recouvrait toute la surface du salon et du couloir, était bleu foncé et usé. La télévision était vieille et seulement en noir et blanc.

Elle éteignit la télé et l'invita à aller dans sa chambre, car c'était là que ce trouvait son clavier. Elle le brancha et l'alluma.

Sa chambre était petite. Elle était elle aussi blanche, mais le tapis était rouge. Ses couverture rouges et noires étaient elles aussi vieilles et usées. La laine se défaisait et à certains endroits, des mailles manquaient. Il y avait même pas de commode. Seul un garde-robe presque vide et un miroir craqué dans le bas, sur le mur. Aussi une simple étagère noire avec des livres d'école et une trilogie fantastique dedans reposait sous la fenêtre. Le clavier argenté semblais être la seule chose de neuve dans toute la maison.

Il hésita a s'asseoir, mais elle le rassura disant qu'elle lavait ses draps et ses couvertures une fois par semaine et qu'elle n'avait ni poux, ni morpions! Il hésita tout de même un instant, mais fini par s'asseoir, mais encore là, que sur le bord!

Elle sortit de sous son lit une petite boite a chaussures avec des partition de piano, et des feuilles pour écrire des partitions. En se relevant, son ventre gargouilla. Elle en parut fort gêner.

- Euh… t'as pas manger?! Demanda-t-il, voyant son malaise.

- …Non…

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tout ce qu'il nous restait, c'était des légumes à demi moisis et du pain sec.

- Sérieuse??? Questionna Drago avec étonnement, mais cependant, il ne posa pas d'autres questions voyant qu'elle avait baisser les yeux et avait à peine murmurer un « oui » tellement elle était gêner. Aussi, savait-elle qu'il était riche, et déjà d'avoir un fils de riche chez elle se sentait considérablement inférieure. Il ne voulait pas augmenter son malaise.

- Alors, quel.. Euh… quel genre de composition faisons nous? Demanda-t-il pour dévier le sujet vers autre choses.

- Je sais pas. Quel genre de musique aime tu? Demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant en indien sur son lit.

- Bah, le Hip Hop, le Rap, R&B… des truc dans le genre. Toi?

- Moi c'est complètement différent! J'aime le Gothique, Métal, Opéra Goth…

- Euh… ok, on va avoir du mal a s'entendre là dessus…

- Ouais… je t'offrirais bien quelque chose, mais… j'ai que du jus d'orange… et encore là. Je suis même pas sur qu'il sois encore bon…

- Oublie, c'est pas grave.

Ils cherchèrent un sujet pour débuter leur composition, un thème, mais rien ne leur vint à l'esprit avant environ 22 heures 30. Là ils trouvèrent un sujet potable, sur lequel les deux s'entendraient. Mais ils ne composèrent pas vraiment. Au lieu, ils discutèrent longuement, jusqu'à environ 23 heure 25. Rendu là, Drago dû appeler ses parents, pour qu'ils envoient la limo pour qu'il rentre chez lui.

- D'ici environ trente minutes, la limo arrivera.

- Waw… tas une limo! Elle laissa échapper un petit rire gêner et baissa les yeux.

- Ouais… il se sentait plutôt mal de voir son appartement piteux, et de parler de sa maison à lui, et pis encore, de rentrer chez lui en limousine.

- euh… reprit-il. Tu… Tu veux venir chez moi? Questionna-t-il sans caché son malaise. Vu que ton père n'est pas là durant une semaine… comme tu m'as dit… ajouta-t-il plus par pitié que par réelle envie de la voir ou de l'aider.

- non ça va, t'as pas besoin de moi… je vais en plus ruiner ta réputation, pense-y!

Ils restèrent dans le cadrage de la porte jusqu'à ce que la limo arrive. Quand la voiture arriva, Hermione la regarda longuement. Elle en était assez émerveillée, et aussi stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Drago resta là a la regarder s'émerveillée. Il attendit qu'elle détourne les yeux de la voiture pour lui dire au revoir.

Il descendit l'escalier. Rendu en bas, il lui redemanda si elle voulait le suivre. Elle fit signe que non. Le chauffeur pris son sac et ouvra la porte a Drago. Ensuite il mit les bagages dans la valise et fit un signe d'au revoir a Hermione.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Hermione commença a sangloter. Elle entra chez elle en claquant la porte. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle se trouvait bien piteuse. Elle fracassa la glace d'un coup de poing violent emplis de colère. Elle savait bien qu'il ne faisait que la prendre par pitié. Elle n'était pas stupide tout de même. Elle hurla aussi fort que sa menue gorge lui permit. Les larmes coulant a flots, elle alla dans la cuisine chercher son sac noir - qu'elle s'était fabriquer l'an précédant dans le cadre du cours de couture - et fouilla dedans. Elle en ressortis ce qu'elle surnommait "IL" ou encore "LUI". elle s'accroupi violemment dans un recoin de la cuisine, entre le mur et le comptoir. Laissant "IL" glisser sur sa peau. Sa petite lame la fendant doucement. Un soulagement au quel elle avait souvent recours. Mais là ce n'était pas assez. Elle se leva - après c'être mutiler les deux avants bras - et jeta tout ce qu'il y avait sur le comptoir par terre lançant les verres partout et les regardant se fracasser contre le mur ou le sol en éclatant en mille miettes.

Elle alla aussi dans la salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir. Elle s'observa. Si piteuse si miteuse, si affreuse se trouvait-elle. Elle se mit a hurler devant le miroir.

- Pourquoi?! Pourquoi t'es aussi laide? Pourquoi t'existe? Hurlait-elle. A quoi tu sert salle pute? En? A quoi tu sert??? Elle pleurait à présent. Elle tomba, de faiblesse, sur le sol. Pleurant encore. Elle s'endormie là.

Le lendemain, le téléphone réveilla Hermione. Il devait être 8 ou 9 heures. Elle se leva en hâte et s'enfargea dans les vêtements traînant. Elle tomba face a face avec l'appareil qui sonnait. Elle répondit d'une voix endormie.

- Allô?!

- Salut… euh… je te réveille? Demanda la voix.

- Qui parle?! Questionna-t-elle en se réveillant un peu.

- Bah c'est Drago, qui d'autre voudrais-tu que ce soit?

- Ah! Salut! Excuse moi, je t'avais pas reconnu.

- Alors, je te réveille?

- ouais… un peu! Répondit-elle en riant un peu.

- Désolé. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir déjeuner au resto avec moi. On pourrait commencer notre projet.

- Je voudrais mais je… j'ai pas d'argent pour manger…

- Et alors? Ai-je dit que tu devais payer?

- Euh… non…

- Bah alors il est où le problème?!

- M…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer son mot qu'il lui fixa une heure pour le déjeuner.

- La limo passeras te prendre! Salut!

- M…

Encore, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de refuser. Il raccrocha avant. Elle se dépêcha alors de se doucher, de se maquiller, de s'habiller et de se coiffer. Elle se parfuma un peu - avec un parfum qu'elle faisait elle même - et pris ses feuilles de notes.

Vers environ dix heures, la limo arriva. Drago l'attendais dedans. Elle n'avait eue qu'à attendre dix minutes dehors.

Le chauffeur pris son sac et ses notes et les mis dans la valise, avec les trucs de Drago. Il ouvra la porte a la jeune fille. Encore une fois, elle portait les mêmes vêtements. Sa longue jupe violette avec le truc filet dessus, sa camisole, son veston noir - Elle avait pris soin de mettre des manches longues pour ne pas qu'il remarque ses coupures. Sauf que la, elle avait les cheveux tressé. Deux longue nattes retombant sur ses épaules et sa poitrine. Sur sa tête une sorte de chapeau violet comme sa jupe. Son maquillage plus léger, permettait de voir mieux les traits de son visage. Un simple gloss rosé et une ligne noire pour faire ressortir ses yeux bruns.

Drago la salua vivement. Il était avec ses amis. Elle était alors gêné. Elle s'assit près de lui, vu que sur la banquette d'en face il n'y avait plus de place. Ses amis le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Elle le remarqua, et baissa les yeux.

Drago la regardait. Il la regardait encore, sans arrêt, et même durant le repas. Il observait son visage, ses traits, ses lèvre pulpeuses, ses fines mains, sa peau pâle, ses yeux brillant, son corps de jeune femme. Il la regardait au complet. Il se demandait. Il se demandait ce que cachait cette âme. Un si joli visage, mais si triste. Cette fleur qui n'arrivait pas a s'épanouir dans un jardin. Cette rose noire aux reflets pourpré…

Elle n'était pas si mal enfaîte. Elle était plutôt jolie en fait. Elle avait de grand yeux, des lèvres pulpeuse, une poitrine quand même fournie, mais pas trop. Elle était pas trop grande et menue. Ses amis le remarquèrent qu'il la regardait de cet air.

- Vieux ça va?! Questionna Karim.

Drago détourna le regard de Hermione. Il semblait perdu.

- En?! Quoi???

- On te demandais si t'allais bien, répondit dan.

Théo le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Non mais! Il ne fallait surtout pas que un fils de riche tombe amoureux d'une paumé!!! Imaginez le "pattern" un riche millionnaire, homme d'affaire, grande maison dans le Quartier, chalet et maison d'été a l'extérieur de la ville, marierais un pauvre. La pauvre, petite maison dans le vieux St-Henri, 4 appartements. Ce serait pas joli!

- Je vais bien, pourquoi? Répondit-il.

Même Hermione le regardait à présent. Elle savait ce qui ce passait. Elle savait aussi qu'ils voulaient se parlé un peu. Elle s'excusa de table et alla dans les toilettes des dames. En entrant dans les toilettes, elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir, et, s'efforçant de ne pas le fracasser, elle s'en détourna lentement. Les salles de bains des dames étaient grandes. Une lumière luminescente chaude et les murs d'une teinte d'ocre pâle rendait la pièce accueillante. Je sais que c'est bizarre des toilettes accueillantes, mais bon. Aussi avant d'entrer dans la pièce principale (où il y avait les cabinets) on pouvait remarquer une petite table ronde faite de bois couleur acajou, et deux fauteuils rouge, une sorte de salle d'attente. Elle s'assit dans la "salle d'attente" quelques instants. Elle était seule. Elle leva ses manches. Regardant ses cicatrices, quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Elle s'efforça de rester calme et de les essuyer. Une femme qui la vit - et qui sut immédiatement qu'elle ne venait pas du Quartier - leva le nez, même si elle la voyait pleurer. Hermione baissa ses yeux qui, plein d'eau, brillait d'une teinte plutôt doré. Elle attendit que ses yeux sèche, et retourna à la table ou discutaient les garçons.

- Vieux, tu la trouve de ton goût! Dit Karim vivement.

- Nah! Du tout!

- Oh que si! Ajoutèrent les deux autres. Et c'est pas bon pour toi d'aimer cette … cette… cette pauvre ou je ne sais trop quoi, continua Théo.

- Arrêtez les gars.

- chut! Elle reviens, les prévint Blaise.

- Salut… dit-elle sur un ton presque inaudible. Vous avez pu discuter j'espère…

- Que… quoi? T'est partie pour que l'on discute?! Demanda Karim.

- Bah oui, vous sembliez en avoir besoin… je sais pas moi… un truc… un truc d'amis quoi?! Dit-elle sur un ton encore empreint de larmes et de douleur, et presque inaudible.

Théo fit un air surpris, de même que Blaise et les deux autres. Ils trouvaient ça bizarre. Aussi, trouvaient-ils bizarre qu'elle était venue à ce restaurant. N'était-elle pas pauvre?! Ils comprirent plus tard, lorsque qu'ils reçurent les factures. Karim en eu une, Blaise en eu une, ainsi que Théo et Drago, mais pas Hermione. Et ils virent qu'elle en était profondément gêné. Aussi, avait-elle beaucoup mangé (ça faisait 3 repas qu'elle sautait, alors ce petit déjeuné compensa).

Les amis de Drago furent reconduis chez eux. Mais pas Hermione. Il voulait passé un peu de temps avec elle… sous prétexte qu'ils avaient une composition à faire! Mais bon, au fond de lui il savait que c'était faux.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble. Ils finirent la composition très rapidement. Hermione était doué. Aussi, elle la fit presque qu'à elle seule. Le soir, elle rentra chez elle en limousine. Cette spacieuse voiture, avec une télé, un DVD, un mini réfrigérateur, une table au centre et des bancs confortable faits de cuir, l'émerveillait littéralement.

Le dimanche, elle passa la journée seule. Elle appela son père pour lui raconté son samedi de rêve, mais il ne répondit pas à son appel. Elle réessaya au moins dix fois, appelant l'hôtel, laissant nombreux messages à son bureau, demandant même a l'opératrice si elle avait le bon numéro de téléphone. Aucun de ses messages furent répondu. Voilà 4 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé. Et elle n'avait pas de nourriture ou d'argent.

Elle décida de se trouver un emplois a temps partiel pour après les cours. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle pris le journal. Regardant nombre d'annonces. « danseuses nues demandées…» elle refusa de s'abaisser à ça. « Femme de ménage fétiche…» elle refusa aussi! « Arroseur de plantes…» paierais même pas un souper au Macdonald! « Femme de ménage à temps partiel demander. Grande demeure… 25 dollars l'heure.» elle décida de prendre celle la. Elle téléphona et laissa un message.

- Bonjour, je me prénomme Hermione Granger, j'ai 15 ans et j'aimerais postuler pour le travaille de femme de ménage a temps partiel. Voici mes coordonnées ; mon numéro de téléphone est le 318-4160. Vous pouvez appelez en tout temps les fins de semaines et tout les après midis en semaine, de 15 heures 30 à 22 heures.

Elle raccrocha le combiné. Il n'était même pas dix heures qu'elle crevait déjà de faim. Elle ne reçu aucun appels ce jour là. Vers 18 heures, elle se coucha. Elle était trop épuisée. Elle dormit d'un sommeille agité. Le lendemain son cadran sonna vers 7 heures. Elle se leva de peine et de misère. Se revêtissent pour a troisième journée consécutive des même vêtements sans les avoirs lavés, elle parti rapidement. Vers 7 heures 40, elle entra dans l'école. Et comme à l'habitude, les fils de riches ensemble se foutèrent de sa gueule. Son samedi avait été trop beau. Il lui semblait aussi qu c'était impossible un fils de riches ami avec une paumé du quartier St-Henri.

Sa journée fut pénible. Le genre de jours que l'on pourrait se passé. La prof de gym ne cessait de lui reprocher tout, le prof d'anglais de lui posé des questions comme si elle était stupide, les fils de riches, ainsi que tout le reste de l'école, de se foutre de sa gueule. Mais elle n'alla pas a ses cours de l'aprem. Elle alla se coucher chez elle. Elle pleura, hurla et mit sa musique au maximum, en plus de s'inquiété pour son père qui ne retournait pas ses appels.

Elle se demandait. Pourquoi avait-il été si gentil, pour ensuite être si méchant?! Pourquoi jouait-il avec elle de cette façon?! Arff… sa ne valait même pas la peine d'y penser.

Elle se coucha vers 21 heures 30, après avoir fait le lavage des quelques morceaux de longe qu'elle possédait - soit un chandail rouge, une camisole noire, sa longue jupe, un pantalon noir, ses 3 paires de sous-vêtements, son seul et unique soutient-gorge, et ses deux paires de bas.

Le lendemain, elle n'alla pas à l'école non plus. Elle se sentait trop mal. Mal alaise, mal dans sa peau, mal au complet. Un mal de l'âme si l'on pourrait dire. Elle pris sa douche, jeta le pain et les légumes moisis a la poubelle et se recoucha. Vers 15 heures, la sonnette retentit. C'était Drago.

- Salut… dit-elle d'une voix presque éteinte. Elle n'avait qu'une serviette pour se vêtir. Entre, je vais juste m'habiller, lui dit-elle. Elle alla mettre son chandail rouge et son pantalon noir.

- Je venais juste te porter tes devoirs, la prof d'histoire me l'as demander.

- D'accord. Merci.

- …bon, ben je te laisse, lui dit-il en se levant. Il quitta le quartier St-Henri en limo.

Mercredi arrivé, elle alla à l'école. Bien évidemment, en arrivant à l'école tous la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air, comme a l'habitude. Aussi, certains inventaient des rumeurs, encore plus que d'habitude. On se demande de qui elles viennent… non du tout, on le sais très bien; les fils de riches. En plus de toujours la regarder "croche", de l'insulté, de la bousculé dans les escaliers, ils partaient des rumeurs. Encore ce matin, en descendant les escaliers, Karim fit exprès de la bousculé pour qu'elle tombe. Elle échappa tout ses livres et arriva en retard à son cours de français.

En arrivant au cours, elle s'installa au fond de la classe. seule comme d'habitude pour les travaux d'équipe, et comme toujours, oubliée aux présences. Vers la mi du troisième cours, deux policiers arrivèrent et touchèrent deux mots à la professeur. Ils semblaient avoir un air grave et consterner a la fois. La professeur demanda alors Hermione. Ne vous inquiétez pas que tout le monde rouspétait dans le cours.

- Vous êtes mademoiselle Hermione Granger? Demanda l'un deux.

- Si, si c'est moi.

- nous sommes dans le devoir de vous avertir d'une mauvaise nouvelle, et de vous emmenez avec nous par la suite, commença un des policiers d'une voix calme…

Elle laissa échapper un petit cris horrifier et éclata en sanglots. Elle ne cacha pas son visage lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe et alla chercher touts ses effets. Elle quitta alors l'école rapidement en voiture de police.

- Quoi?! Elle s'est fait cambrioler…ah! Mais non c'est impossible, elle doit sûrement vivre dans une boite de carton! Lança Karim en riant.

La classe de français (en majorité des gens assez riches pour possédé leur maison où un duplex) pouffa de rire. Mais pas Drago.

- QOUI?! Mais t'es fou!!! Voyons Karim! Elle n'as pas l'argent pour du carton! Une boite de papier entièrement recyclé! Sortit Théo sur un ton niais.

Encor une fois, ils pouffèrent tous de rire.

- Cessez! Commenta la professeur, qui elle aussi avait un peu l'envie de rire, malgré les circonstances.

La journée se termina rapidement. Drago quitta l'école avec ses trois potes. Ils rirent encore et toujours de la pauvre Hermione. Même Drago cette fois. Ils se rendirent chez lui. En arrivant, il mirent leur musique et mangèrent. Vu l'absence des parents de Drago il burent de la bière en quantité. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas, jeudi et vendredi ils avaient congé.

Vers 17 heures, ils partirent au _Talus_, mater les filles et déliré avec leur copains. Plus tard, vers 19 heures ils allèrent au resto _Grèchen_ le resto allemand. Ils finirent la soirée au _Talus _et quittèrent à la fermeture, soit, vers minuit. Ensuite, ils allèrent, avec d'autre de leur potes et quelques filles, chez Théo chercher d'autre bière et se rendirent chez Drago pour déconné.

Le réveille du lendemain fut atrocement pénible. Il ne restait plus d'aspirines quand Drago se leva. Les autres, sérieusement au pris avec des maux de têtes avaient vidé le pot. Ils dînèrent entre amis aux resto _Le Roi_. Ils avaient réservé la veille pour dix.

Par contre, quelque chose tracassait Drago. Il se demandais ce qui était réellement arriver à Hermione. de lui. Alors il ne savait pas si c'était réellement de l'attirance ou simplement de la pitié qu'il ressentait envers elle.

Après le repas, il quitta ses amis et téléphona à Hermione. Mais pas de réponse. Il décida d'aller au poste de police de St-Henri. Ils le renvoyèrent au bureau de la PDJ, le bureau de la Protection Des Jeunes du Quartier et de ses environs. Il se rendit là. Il questionna la réceptionniste. IIl ne l'avait pas revue. Peut-être appellerait-il durant l'aprem pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Parce que malgré qu'il se moquait d'elle… elle lui plaisait bien. Il la trouvait jolie, et elle jouait bien du piano. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était une paumée, elle avait un style… assez spécial et elle était totalement différente

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please!


	4. Chapitre 3

Jpublie d'avance pcq jpouré pas samedi. La suite va surment aller a vendredi ou samedi prochain a moins que j'aille bcp de review :P lol

Rép au review :

Nadia : Merci. Oui en effet tu va savoir ce chapitre ci si sont père est mort.  
GaBy27 : Merci! lol pas grave si tu met pas un long commentaire au moins t'en met un!

La suite:

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3

Elle était dans une petite chambre simplement meublé d'un lit, d'une commode et d'une étagère. Rien de plus que chez elle enfaîte. Mis a part que tout était neuf, les meubles, les couvertures, ainsi que le matelas… et le miroir, mais elle l'avait caché sous son lit.

Elle pleurait à tout les soirs, et n'aimait pas quand le psychologue venait la voir. Elle savait ce qui arrivait. Elle devrais vendre la maison, et les meubles. Qu'elle devrait mettre ses objets personnels dans une sorte de machin où l'on range ses trucs en attendant d'avoir une maison. Elle savait qu'elle resterais longtemps.

C'est dans ce temps là qu'elle aimerait avoir des amis. Des amis qui la supporterais, qui viendraient la voir, qui lui parleraient, avec qui elle passerait du temps et qu'elle dînerait avec. Des meilleurs amis, même si ce n'était que deux amis. Elle aimerais aussi être belle, avoir un beau visage, un beau corps, une belle peau… et elle aimerait avoir un petit ami. Un qui l'aimerait, qui la trouverait belle, pour qui elle serait la seule. Avec qui elle se sentirait la seule, la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la meilleure, bref, elle aurait voulu être aimée un peu.

Mais elle n'avait rien de tout ça, ni amis, ni amour, ni rien. Et chaque jour qui passait le lui rappelait. Elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle était toujours seule. Personne ne venait la voir, personne ne l'appelait… encor aurait-il fallut que quelqu'un sache qu'elle était là… et des amis - ou des connaissances - aurait aidé.

Soudain, pendant qu'elle était plongé dans ses pensées, une des travailleuses sociale de l'endroit vint la voir et lui annonça de la visite. Hermione sourit alors, mais en même temps se demandait c'était qui.

Drago entra. Il lui fit un sourire embarrassé. Hermione l'invita à s'assoire. Il se plaça au bout du lit. Regardant la pièce, il la trouvait bien médiocre. Cependant, il n'osa pas commenter sachant que c'était déjà mieux que l'ancien appart de la jeune fille.

Elle lui rendit son sourire même peut-être même plus gêner que lui. Mais elle savait pourquoi il était si embarrasser. Sa réputation et tout et tout.

- Salut… lui dit-il.

- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?

- Bah, ça me semble logique… commença-t-il. Je…je viens te voir… fini-t-il par dire, gêner.

- Ah… et tu m'as trouver comment?

- La police… dit-il. Mais euh, tu fait quoi ici? Que c'est-il passé? C'est grave?

Des larmes commencèrent à coulé sur les joues de Hermione. Elle baissa la tête. Reniflant un peu, elle essuya les larmes. Levant ses yeux brillants, elle commença a lui expliquer la situation. Drago l'écoutait attentivement, la voyant pleuré sans même réagir. Il attendait la fin de son récit. Quand elle eut fini, il pris une grande inspiration.

- Et maintenant tu es prise dans…dans cet endroit?

- Oui… dit-elle en se mouchant.

- D'accord… je suis désolé pour… pour tout ça… trouva-t-il à dire pour tenter de la réconforté.

Elle ne répondit que d'un léger signe de tête. Elle ne savait quoi dire d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre de musique, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas sa, ni lui offrir quelque chose à boire, parce qu'elle ignorait où prendre les trucs, ni proposé de sortir, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent, et ne connaissait pas le Quartier non plus.

Drago repris la parole le premier.

- Euh… t'écoute de la musique des fois…?

- Oh… oui, oui, bien sur… mais t'apprécierait probablement pas… alors…

- Bah… je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais entendu… euh… comment tu appelle ça déjà?! Questionna-t-il hésitant.

- Du gothique?

- Ouais… ça doit être ça!

Elle se leva et fouilla sous le lit, entre deux ou trois boites de partitions, elle en trouva une avec ses disques et son cartable à dessins. Elle sortit la boite, un peu hésitante à lui faire écouter sa musique. Elle commença par lui présenter ses deux groupes favoris. Nightwish, et Tristania. Ensuite, elle lui présenta un autre groupe, mais pas gothique cette fois, qu'elle adorait aussi, soit, Linkin Park. Puis elle finit avec Slipknot, Marylin Manson et Cradle Of Filth. Bon, il n'était pas fan, mais ne critiqua pas trop.

Il dû partir pour le repas. Mais avant de partir, il lui demanda si c'était elle qui avait fait application pour le travail de femme de ménage. Elle lui répondit « oui ». Il sourit et lui dit « T'es engagé! » et il quitta la pièce.

Deux jours plus tard, elle se retrouva chez lui - vêtue d'une robe noire à la mi cuisse avec un petit tablier blanc. Les cheveux en coiffure montée avec une sorte de petit truc blanc dessus- à épousseté. Évidemment, pour la robe noir, c'était l'idée de Drago pour la longueur! Il n'y avait personne dans la grande maison. Pas même un chat. Elle trouvait juste ça morne et ennuyant faire le ménage dans le complet silence. La prochaine fois, soit dans deux jours, elle amènerait de la musique!

Le soir, quand rentrèrent les parents de Drago, ils inspectèrent toute la maison d'un œil très critique. Tout les moindres recoins de la maison.

- Ah! Très bien Mademoiselle Granger! S'écria la mère, Madame Malefoy, en descendant les escaliers du deuxième.

- Vous…Vous êtes sûre?! Je n'ai pas faite de gaffes?… questionna Hermione soucieuse.

- Non, non c'est très bien.

Madame Malefoy lui donna cent vingt dollars. Elle avait passé six heures à faire le ménage, le lavage le repassage et tout et tout. Mais elle n'avait pas touché à la chambre de Drago, ni à sa salle de bain ou à son salon, non plus à la salle de musculation. Elle quitta la maison très surprise.

C'était mignon la petite robe, mais avec ce vent et son manteau a peine plus long, c'était froid! Elle devait monté deux rues, jusqu'à la rue St-Martin, pour prendre l'autobus. Et en la montant, elle rencontra Drago, qui était avec ses amis. Elle le salua sans rien de plus.

- Salut! Alors… Mes parents ne t'on pas trop bombardé de reproches ou de questions bizarres?! Questionna-t-il.

- Oh! Non, non, ils ont été très gentils! Lui répondit-il, un peu étonnée qu'il lui parle autant, même devant ses amis.

- T'as de la chance, la dernière femme de ménage que ma mère a engager a faite une dépression…

Ses amis le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air… encore plus drôle que celui d'avant je veux dire…! Ils le défiguraient totalement à ces mots. Hermione le remarqua et baissa la tête. Drago regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ces amis. Il leur fit signe de changer d'air. Ils obéirent…mais gardaient tout de même ce petit fou rire dans leur tête.

Drago repris la parole ensuite. Il parla durant au moins dix minutes avec Hermione. Quand elle continua son chemin vers l'arrêt de bus, il resta quelques minutes tourné pour lui regardé les fesses. Mais il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis qui partirent à rire.

- C'est ta femme de ménage?! Pouffa Karim.

- Mon pauvre vieux! Ajouta Théo. Cette fille là va infecter ta maison!

- Ouais… hmm… dis moi Drago, t'aurais pas un œil sur elle?! Demanda Blaise.

Les deux autres pouffèrent de rire. Mais il ignorait que de l'arrêt elle pouvait entendre. Elle s'assit sur le petit banc et défit ses cheveux, laissant des larmes coulé sur ses joues, se mêlant à une cascade de cheveux couleur chocolat. Elle les entendis jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent le coin de la rue. Dès qu'elle arriva chez elle, enfin… dans sa chambre, elle pris son vieux baladeur et mis un CD de Marylin Manson. Elle fit répété au moins une centaine de fois la chanson _The Nobodies_. Le bout de la chanson qu'elle préférait était celui qui disait : « today I'm dirty wanna be pretty tomorrow I know I'm just dead… » et aussi celui qui disait « we're the nobodies wanna be somme bodies… ». Ceux-ci la représentait bien, trouvait-elle. Elle s'identifiait beaucoup à ses chansons, c'est pourquoi elle l'adorait.

Avant de sombré dans un sommeille profond, elle avait pris IL. Elle lavait laissé glissé sur son bras, puis s'imprégné dans sa chair, laissant son sang coulé.

Le réveille fut assez brutal. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre toute blanche et toute froide de l'hôpital Ste-Marielle dans le Quartier. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Jamais elle n'était allé là. Toute désorienté, elle s'assit.

Sa chambre était petite, mais privé - sûrement comme toutes les chambres des hôpitaux du Quartier. Toute blanche et froide, elle s'y sentait bien seule. Son lit était confortable, quoique elle aurait apprécier un peu plus de couvertures. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Ce mercredi était sombre et pluvieux. Le mois de septembre déjà presque fini, était froid et venteux, mais c'était la première fois qu'il pleuvait. L'infirmière vint la voir près de deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle fixait toujours l'extérieur. Elle lui avait amener un bol de soupe chaude et du pain beurré. Aussi, y avait-il de la pudding charmeur. Ce n'était pas l'hôpital St-Bourg de son ancien quartier, c'était bien mieux! Aussi, la nourriture venait d'être faite.

Le jeudi, elle eut visite d'un psychologue de la DPJ. Elle lui parla un peu de sa famille, mais ne parla de rien d'autre, elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache toute sa vie. Elle n'aimait pas leur parler. Surtout à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Harry et Ron était ses confidents. Mais ils n'était plus de ce monde. Mais ça elle s'abstenu de le mentionner.

- Et tu n'as pas d'autres amis? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh… que des connaissances… se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Le vendredi, elle pu quitter l'hôpital. Dès qu'elle eut ses vêtements, elle les enfila et se coiffa rapidement. Elle se dépêcha d'aller chez Drago pour faire le ménage. Quand elle arriva, Drago l'attendait dans le vestibule. Elle excusa son retard. Il remarqua qu'elle avait mis son veston par-dessus sa petite robe noire.

- Pourquoi t'as mis une veste? Questionna-t-il pendant qu'elle époussetait.

- Oh…euh… parce qu'il faisait froid… répondit-elle.

- Mais ici, il fait chaud. Et tu travaille, pourquoi tu ne l'enlève pas?

- Oh… je n'en ai pas envie…

Il la regardait d'un air perplexe. Il savait bien, par la façon qu'elle répondait, qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Aussi elle tentait de faire autre choses pour ne pas être obliger de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda-t-il fermement.

- Quoi, mais je n'ai rien…

- Ne fait pas le cruche! Je vois bien que tu ne va pas, continua-t-il plus doucement.

A ces paroles, elle se tut. Elle se releva - parce qu'elle plaçait les livres et les revues sous la table du salon - et se tourna vers lui. Elle gardait la tête basse. Hermione s'assit près de lui sur le canapé. Doucement, elle releva sa manche de veston laissant paraître son bandage. Il leva la tête, se détournant du bras de la jeune fille, l'air grave et questionneur.

Elle leva la tête le regard vide.

- Tu… tu te coupe? Questionna-t-il un peu incrédule.

- Euh…Je…je…enfin oui, je me…elle pris une pause ainsi qu'une grande respiration, je me mutile…parfois…

Il vit qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie d'en parler. Mais pourtant il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il voyait au travers de son regard une tristesse et une honte profonde d'elle même. Il la pris - ce qui est plutôt étonnant - dans ses bras et accota sa tête sur son torse. Elle éclata en sanglots. La jeune fille se blottis dans ses bras et à force de pleurer mouilla le chandail du garçon. Il la réconforta longuement.

- Euh… je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment… commença-t-il après un moment, mais bon… Tu m'avait dit que tu aimais bien les trucs gothiques vrai?

- Ouais… répondit-elle en se relevant pour plongé son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Aussi, elle sécha ses yeux.

- Hé bien je t'ai trouvé - à ce moment, il vit qu'elle commençait à le regarder les yeux grandissant - des billets, deux enfaîte, pour allé voir dans le Quartier un nouveau groupe en première, la semaine prochaine. Enfaîte je cherchais des billets pour Linkin Park, ou Metallica, mais en vain…

- Pas sérieusement, tu te fiche de moi!

- Non je te jure… en plus ce seras ta fête deux jours plus tôt alors… j'ai cru te faire plaisir… rajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras. Elle riait un peu gêner, et fini par lui dire merci. Elle rougissait bien plus que lui. Il l'aimait bien, mais d'un autre sens… sa réputation prendrait un coup s'il sortait avec elle. Et ses amis aussi! Mais d'un autre sens, il la voulait vraiment, ses douces lèvres le tentait vraiment.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ça, elle le fixait, comme si elle voulait savoir ce à quoi il pensait.

- Avec qui tu va y aller? Fini-t-il par articuler.

- Oh… je sais pas…commença la jeune fille, faudrait tout d'abord que j'aille des amis pour choisir… fini-t-elle sur une pointe de tristesse.

- Oh…

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle n'avait pas d'amis. Oups!…

- Euh…bah si tu m'en veux pas trop pour… pour la façon que j'ai agi avec toi durant les dernières semaines…il prit une pause, Je peu y aller avec toi… si tu n'as pas honte de te traîner avec un fils de riche dans ce genre de concert…

- Tu veux venir avec moi?! Questionna-t-elle complètement renversée, mais surtout incrédule. Pourquoi veux-tu venir avec une pauvre laide, à un spectacle de gothiques, voir un cinglé, qui fait de la musique que tu n'amie pas?!

- Je sais pas, peut-être parce que la laide en question je la trouve magnifique, et que peut-être elle n'as pas d'amis avec qui y aller et que je vais profité de cette occasion pour pouvoir passé une soirée complète avec elle, le cinglé j'm'en fiche et que j'ai écouté les paroles des chansons favorites de la magnifique rose noire avec qui je voudrait passé une soirée, et ces chansons exprime une souffrance, une frustration et une solitude déconcertante que j'aimerais effacer de ta vie… expliqua-t-il sur un ton toujours égale, quoique un peu gêner. Et pour mon style, ça s'arrange!

Elle l'écoutait avec une incrédulité telle, qu'elle n'en revenait pas. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, que l'on voulait allé passé une soirée avec elle, jamais on avait voulu d'elle tout court. Aussi, on ne lui avait jamais attribué de surnom tel que « rose noire».

Elle ignorait s'il riait de sa gueule ou s'il était sérieux. Ou peu-être qu'il la prenait que par pitié…?

Elle s'attarda alors au visage du garçon. Il était ni rond ni carré, entre les deux. Ses grand yeux pairs et ses cheveux brun sombre presque noir se mariaient très bien. Son teint mi-basané et sa grandeur rajoutait à son charme.

Il remarqua qu'elle l'observait. C'était une des rares fois qu'elle ne baissait pas le visage ou le regard.

Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait. À ce, elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Cela le fit sourire.

- Gêner? Questionna-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever furtivement les yeux. Elle rougit encor plus. Il s'approcha d'elle. Drago lui caressa la visage du dos de sa main. Il la laissa glisser le long de sa joue, jusqu'à son menton, puis la laissa tomber. Elle leva les yeux, de façon à plonger les siens profondément dans ceux de Drago. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de sa "rose noire", encore, encore et encore plus près. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il vit pour entrouvrir sa bouche pour embrassé Hermione, quand sa mère fit irruption dans la pièce. Ils se décolèrent brusquement.

- Drago! Drago!!!! Hurla-t-elle. C'est la catastrophe!!! Oh…je vous dérange?!

- Euh… commença Hermione, mais Drago la coupa ;

- Assez oui! Répondit-il sèchement à sa mère.

- Oh… désolé… mais passons! Drago c'est Catastrophique! CATASTROPHIQUE je te dis!!!! Hurlait-elle.

- Et la catastrophe est?! Questionna-t-il un peu frustré.

- Viens ici, je dois te parler!

Hermione s'excusa et continua le ménage au second étage. Elle monta et en eu pour 4 heures de travaille. Parfois elle entendait Drago et sa mère s'engueuler. Elle finit le deuxième vers 16 heures 45. Après quoi elle descendit recevoir sa paye. Elle vit Drago une quinzaine de minutes. Ils parlèrent un peu. Mais on aurait dit qu'un froid s'était installer entre eux. Elle quitta vers 17 heures et se rendit au centre de la DPJ du Quartier. Quand elle quitta, elle entrevit - dans la salle à manger - Mme Malefoy qui pleurait.

Elle rentra dans le centre d'accueil vers 17 heures 45. À l'entré, une femme - probablement la nouvelle réceptionniste - le psychologue et un homme en habit noir l'attendait. Elle entra les regardant d'un air qui semblait dire « euh vous êtes qui et vous faites quoi ici?!»

La nouvelle réceptionniste se présenta. Elle se nommait Julie. Elle était grande et mince. Elle avait noué ses cheveux blonds dorés avec un ruban bleu comme sa jupe. La jeune femme invita Hermione à un bureau, suivie du psychologue et de l'autre homme.

Le bureau était tout de même grand. Il était orangé avec une bande de tapisserie vers le ¾ du mur. Les fauteuils étaient en cuir noir et le bureau - qui semblait neuf et qui était placé au centre de la pièce - était de bois massif, probablement de pin. L'homme en complet noir s'assit en arrière du bureau, et le psychologue à un des deux fauteuil en avant. Il invita Hermione à s'asseoir à ses côté.

- Alors Hermione, je te présente M. Lemieux. Il est notaire, et viens s'occuper de ton cas.

Hermione regarda l'homme aux cheveux gris, vêtu d'un complet noir. Ses yeux foncé durcissaient son regard. Il lui faisait un peu peur, par son regard et sa façon de parler; sa voix.

L'homme ouvrit sa mallette noire. Il sortit des documents et toute sorte de papiers, dont plusieurs factures qui n'étaient pas payées, des documents de la loi et bien d'autres. Hermione le regardait d'un air perplexe.

Elle commença a comprendre lorsqu'il lui présenta

Des factures datant de la dernière semaine. Elle s'effondra en pleurs. Les factures étaient remplies. Deux cartes de crédit pleines. Deux cartes de crédit qu'elle devrait remboursé. Son père avait dépensé en folie avant de se suicider. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonner à un tel sort?! Ne l'aimait-il donc pas? Même pas un peu? Décidément personne ne l'aimait.

L'homme présenta ses regrets de devoir lui annoncer ça. Mais aussi, avait-il dit que c'était son travail. Et qu'elle devrait trouver l'argent pour remboursé ces dettes avant la date limite, qui était dans deux semaines.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas avertie avant?! Pourquoi me le dites-vous là?! Vous savez bien que je n'en ai pas les moyens!

- Je suis désolé jeune fille, mais c'est ainsi c'est de mon devoir de…

Elle le coupa brusquement;

- Votre devoir?! Votre devoir?! Mon cul ouais votre devoir! Vous faites de l'argent sur le dos des pauvres et vous en donner une part à l'état! Mais vous savez bien que nous en avons pas les moyens! Hurlait-elle en sanglotant.

L'homme « attrapa son air » comme qui dirait, à cette vérité qu'elle venait de lui jeter à la figure. Il quitta le centre de la DPJ du Quartier frustrer. Il n'aimait décidément pas les paumés! Ils sont si agressifs!

Le lendemain, Hermione cherchait dans ses boites à souvenirs qu'elle cachait habituellement sous son lit, quand Drago entra dans sa chambre. Elle se releva la tête, essuyant ses larmes. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et le salua.

Drago avança vers elle, une main dans le dos. Il s'excusa de la réaction de sa mère.

- C'est parce que sa cousine a perdu un pourcent de son profit annuel… un pourcent de 200 000 000 sur 7 ans... Enfin bref, je venais pour m'excuser.

Il sorti, comme de nulle part - de derrière son dos en fait - un bouquet de roses noires (parce qu'il n'en avait pas des violettes ). Au moins une demi douzaine. Elle les pris, toute gêner. Hermione vint pour sortir de la chambre et aller chercher un vase pour les mettre dedans, quand Drago glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et s'approcha de son visage. Il laissa ses lèvres goûter à celle de Hermione - qui était un peu nerveuse car jamais elle n'avait été embrasser, donc elle n'avait jamais embrasser non plus. Ses lèvres étaient sucrées. Toutes douces, et si tendres, se disait-il. Il voyait cependant qu'elle tremblait un peu.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant une bonne demi heure. Jusqu'à ce que Hermione se défasse des bras de Drago, même si elle serait bien rester.

- Je vais aller chercher un vase pour les roses, dit-elle en guise d'excuse.

Drago s'assit sur le lit. Il jeta, pour commencer, un bref regard aux trois boites et aux papiers éparpillés sur l'autre côté du lit. Puis, il s'attarda à une photo de fille. Une jolie blonde gothique, comme Hermione. Et à ses côtés, Hermione. Aussi derrière elles, un autre femme vêtue d'une robe verte, et aux cheveux bruns. Plusieurs photos comme celles là. Mais il remarqua aussi, qu'un homme - qui était présent sur presque toutes les photos - avait le visage barbouiller de noir.

Hermione revint rapidement. Drago eut juste le temps de replacer les photos comme elles l'étaient. Hermione rangea le pot sur l'étagère. Puis elle pris toutes les photos et les jetèrent dans une boite quelle remis sous son lit. Elle s'assit face à Drago.

Il n'osa pas poser de questions sur les photographies. Surtout que quand il était arriver, elle pleurait. Probablement qu'elle gribouillait le visage de l'homme aussi. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, de la caresser et de l'embrasser. Son parfum l'enivrait.

Il l'aimait finalement. Il était sur que ce n'était pas que de la pitié, mais bien de l'attirance. Il avait pensé à elle toute la nuit. Aussi, il avait réveiller le fleuriste vers 3 heures du matin. Heureusement que c'était un ami de la famille! Il n'as pas trop, crier! Et tout ça pour savoir s'il avait des roses violettes ou noires. Bien évidemment, il n'en avait pas. Mais il en commanda d'urgence. Il dû attendre à 8 heures pour la livraison. Ver 9 heures, Drago passa les prendre, et finalement vers 10 heures, il les donna à Hermione. Le fleuriste trouva ça assez bizarre de donner des roses noires à une dulcinée! Il trouvait ça même morbide! Mais Drago n'avait pas pensé de préciser à Tony (le fleuriste) que Hermione était gothique.

Drago se demandait par contre ce qui arriverais avec elle. D'un sens, elle ne pouvait rester là à pleurer, sans famille. Mais de l'autre, ça ne le regardait pas. Il se risqua tout de même à poser une question.

- Hermione…? Commença-t-il un peu hésitant à poursuivre.

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu pleurait quand je suis arriver? Fini-t-il par demander.

La jeune fille le regardait toujours, mais cette fois-ci, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Mais d'un autre sens, il lui voulait du bien. Elle commença donc par lui raconter que son père s'était suicider et bla-bla. Il le savait, mais la laissait parler, vu que ça semblait lui faire du bien d'évacuer tout ça. Ensuite, elle raconta l'histoire de la veille, avec le notaire et tout et tout.

- Combien tu devras? Demanda Drago étonner.

- 12 mille dollars. Je sais que pour toi c'est pas autant que pour moi, mais bon…

- 12 mille dollars c'est 12 mille dollars. C'est tout de même beaucoup pour une dette, conclu-t-il. Et il est évident que ce n'est pas en étant femme de ménage à temps partiel que tu trouveras tout cet argent… ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus pensif.

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire…

- Ne pense plus à ça pour l'instant, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, laissant glisser ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, langoureusement cette fois, durant un bon bout de temps. Jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs crient famine. Drago l'invita au restaurant. Elle se trouva encore gêner, mais il insista. Elle accepta donc. Ils allèrent au _Grèchen_ le resto allemand. Et évidemment, ce fut Drago qui paya.

----------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW! P


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Hermione se réveilla tôt. C'était une matinée pluvieuse et frisquette. Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Elle était entre ouverte. Elle sorti par la fenêtre de la chambre pour aller sur le balcon, simplement vêtue d'une chemise à demi opaque blanche et de ses culottes. Elle regardait le terrain, l'immense jardin, la piscine, plus loin une petite lisière à peine visible, et vers la droite, le commencement de l'autre terrain, et l'autre maison. C'était frisquet, mais elle était bien.

Drago se réveilla à son tour. Il leva la tête vers les fenêtre. Il la vit sur le balcon. Il se leva de peine et de misère, et enfila son jean. Il sorti. Et la pris par surprise. Il lui caressait les épaules. Elle se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire.

Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Enfin à ce qu'ils savaient. Ils avaient rentré chez lui après le spectacle, et avaient continuer à fumé et à boire. Tellement, qu'ils avaient une partie de la soirée d'effacer à leur mémoires.

Pour le show, Hermione avait arranger un peu le fils de riche. Des jeans noires, un long manteau noir, coiffé différemment qu'à l'habitude, et des bottes de cuir. Aussi, elle lui avait fait une mince ligne noire sous les yeux pour les faire ressortir. Quant à elle, elle avait mis son habituelle jupe, sa camisole et sa veste noire.

- Je me sent… bizarre…! Avait dit Drago.

- Ah bon?! Moi je te trouve très beau en gothique, tes yeux sont frappant… avait-elle dit en lui souriant.

Elle avait adorer le spectacle, en première partie, deux groupes de Techno Goth, et ensuite, un groupe de métal en seconde partie. Aussi, à la sortie, Drago (en guise de cadeau d'aniv.) lui avait acheter les trois CD promotionnels des trois groupes.

Durant le spectacle, ils avaient fumés - à deux - trois joints, puis après, un autre, et 3 ou 4 bouteilles de bière chaque. C'était la raison de leur maux de tête et de cœur.

Ce matin serait assez souffrant, la gueule de bois, mal de cœur… mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble. Et disons que Drago s'en plaignait pas. Bon, il se sentait bizarre quand il se voyait dans le miroir avec un coulis de ligne noire et de mascara noir. Mais bon! Les risques d'aimer une Gothique quand on ne l'est pas!

Ils s'étaient embrasser toute la soirée. Il en avait même rêver! Il se souvenait la texture de ses lèvres la douceur de sa langue, la chaleur et l'émotion de ses baisers et de ses caresses.

Ils étaient là sur le balcon à s'embrasser quand la mère de Drago apparu à la fenêtre. Elle semblait furieuse. Elle ignorait en fait que Drago était aller a cet endroit avec Hermione, et elle ignorait aussi que la jeune fille était encore là. Non seulement ça, elle ignorait qu'ils s'étaient saouler et drogué. Elle n'était pas là… mais quand elle revint… je n'aurais pas voulu être là! Les bouteilles de bières traînaient encore un peu, et ça sentait encore la marijuana et l'alcool à plein nez dans toute la maison.

- Drago! Non mais es-tu devenu fou?! Quand j'ai vu en entrant dans la maison madame Gommier et son mari venir me voir, je me demandais ce qui se passait. Mais là, je comprend! Vous avez fait la fête, les voisins se sont plein de la musique trop forte, et en plus ça sent la drogue et l'alcool partout! Mais tu veux que l'on nous arrête?! Et elle fait quoi ici?! On ne couche pas avec son personnel! Ton père ne te l'as pas dit?! Vous vous êtes protégé au moins?! Je ne veux pas que tu sois obliger de te marier à cette âge!

- Maman, on as pas coucher ensemble. Juste dormi. Et elle ne seras pas enceinte!

- Bien une chose de réglé, mais tu ne dois pas plus dormir avec ton personnel! Et pour la musique, l'alcool et la drogue?! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?! Cria-t-elle en regardant Drago. Et c'est quoi ce coulis de…de noir sous tes yeux?!

Visiblement, sa mère était furieuse. D'autant plus que les voisins. Mais il faut avouer que du métal et du Techno Goth c'était bien mieux le volume au maximum que tout bas! Et si les voisins ne sont pas content, c'est justement à cause du genre de musique - et peut-être aussi de l'heure tardive à la qu'elle elle jouait… minuit, deux heures du matin - qui jouait.

- Euh… la drogue c'est ma faute… et la musique aussi… dit Hermione regardant la mère de Drago. Ah et le "coulis de noir" aussi…

- Très bien, commença Mme Malefoy en prenant une grande inspiration, Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes renvoyez, et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir chez moi, est-ce claire? Finit-elle frustrée mais en se contenant un peu.

- Oui Madame… répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux et le ton.

Elle alla mettre sa jupe et son veston pardessus la chemise. ( Sa camisole était sale car elle avait échapper de la bière dessus, alors Drago lui avait prêter une chemise. ) Elle ne pris pas le temps de mettre son sous-tien gorge ni ses bas rayés, qu'elle oublia. Elle enfila ses bottes hautes et quitta la maison sans même se retourné.

- Au revoir… souffla-t-elle simplement.

Elle quitta en claquant la porte.

Dès qu'elle rentra au centre jeunesse, elle ne dit rien et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Elle pris une douche et s'habilla. C'est là qu'elle remarqua quelle avait oublier son sous-tient gorge et ses bas ainsi que sa camisole.

Elle écoutait les CD que Drago lui avait acheter, quand une fille de peut-être 16 ans maximum entra dans sa chambre en cognant légèrement sur la porte. Hermione s'assit et enleva ses écouteurs.

- Salut, lui dit la fille.

Elle avait une jupe asymétrique noire avec un filet vert symétrique à la jupe en dessous. Aussi, elle portait une camisole noire avec un filet vert fluo par-dessus, qui n'avais pas de bretelles. Ses cheveux châtain blond avec un peu de noir dedans étaient en coiffure - elle aussi asymétrique - montée. Ses yeux verts lourdement maquillés de noir ressortaient de son visage mince. Ses lèvres quant à elles était brillantes et maquillés d'un gloss noir sous lequel on voyait encore un peu le rose de ses lèvres. Aussi elle était percé sur le coté gauche de la lèvre inférieur, et au sourcil droit.

Elle entra dans la petite pièce et s'assit face à Hermione sur le lit.

- Tu était au show hier, je t'ai vue avec un super mec! Je m'appelle Blondine. Je viens de France. Et toi, quel est ton nom?

- Je m'appelle Hermione. Je viens d'ici! Excuse moi, mais je ne t'ai pas vue hier.

- Ah! C'est possible. Je t'ai remarqué parce que je t'ai vue avec ce putain de notaire une semaine avant. Moi aussi je l'ai vue. C'est un putain de con! Il dit que j'ai une dette de 45 mille dollars! Mais c'est faux!

- Ah bon?! Moi il m'as dit que j'avais 12 milles dollars à payer pour… bientôt… et j'ai pas cette argent.

- Moi non plus! Bref, je venais pour te connaître, t'as l'air bien!

- Arff j'suis pas grand choses si tu veux savoir… répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux. Elle trouvait Blondine tellement jolie, elle l'enviait. Elle aurait voulu lui ressembler. Toute mince, avec des beaux cheveux, de grand yeux verts et un joli sourire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?! Questionna la châtain sur un ton surpris.

- Bah.. J'suis pas jolie… j'ai rien d'intéressant …

- Arff! Arrête! J'suis sûre que t'as au moins une chose d'intéressante, d'ailleurs, ce mec avec qui tu te traînait, il avait l'air de bien t'aimer, lui dit Blondine avec un sourire malicieux.

Hermione sourit à la pensé que Drago l'aimait bien. Aussi, se rappelant la nuit précédente à boire et à fumé de la marijuana, elle rit un peu.

- Bon d'accord, tu marque un point! Répondit-elle en riant. Mais j'ai plus le droit de le voir, d'aller chez lui ou rien…

- Comment ça? Questionna sa nouvelle amie, voyant que Hermione était triste.

Hermione lui raconta en détaille sa soirée avec Drago. Aussi, elle raconta des anecdotes et plein de truc. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Blondine de le faire. Elles s'entendaient bien et aimait presque tout les même trucs. Les deux filles en apprirent sur l'une et sur l'autre.

Quand l'heure du souper vint, Hermione descendit avec Blondine à la cafétéria, une première pour elle. Les deux filles rejoignirent une amie à Blondine. Elle se nommait Karine. C'était sa cousine.

Karine était blonde. Elle aussi avait un style gothique mélanger avec du fluo. Un style assez extravagant et original. Celle-ci portait une robe très courte - finissant à la base de la fesse - noire, avec des bottillons noirs. dans ses cheveux rattaché assez négligemment avec une pince orange, une fausse rose orange était posée. Aussi, elle avait des gants en filet orange fluo comme sa fleur et sa pince, montant jusqu'en haut du coude. Ses yeux sable étaient aussi maquillé de noir. Décidément Hermione les admiraient.

Elles dînèrent ensemble. Bon, la musique de la cafétéria du centre jeunesse laissait totalement à désiré, du hip hop c'était pas leur truc, mais sinon c'était bien avec des amies. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elles s'empare de la radio!

Le lendemain, Hermione, Karine et Blondine sortirent. Blondine avait habiller et maquiller Hermione. Elle lui avait prêter une jupe au genou noire avec de la crinoline rose pastel avec une chaîne sur chaque côté, le droit et le gauche. Aussi, elle lui avait dit de mettre sa camisole noire, et lui avait prêter des gants filet comme ceux de sa cousine, mais rose pastel. Karine l'avait maquillé.

Karine traîna sa cousine et son amie voir son petit copain; Trent. Il était avec d'autres amis à lui. Ils traînaient au carré St-Martin.

Trent avait les cheveux marron foncé, presque noirs. Ses yeux bleus étaient très frappant. Il était grand et tout de même musclé. Il semblait plus vieux que Karine, qui avait 16 ans.

Probablement avait-il 18 ou 19 ans, se dit Hermione. Il était tout de même mignon… En voyant Blondine et Karine, il sourit.

- Ah! Mais les voilà mes deux françaises favorites! … et une autre … Alors comment allez-vous mes beautés?! Questionna-t-il.

- Super et toi grand fou? Répondit Karine.

- Moi je vais bien maintenant que je vous vois, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Celle-ci se contenta de baiser la tête. Trent pris ses deux amies par la taille et se retourna vers ses amis. Continuant à leur parlé, leur demandant quoi de neuf? Et ce qu'elles devenaient ces temps-ci, ils commencèrent à avancé.

- Venez, mes douces! Leur dit-il, avec un sourire malicieux. En se retournant la tête, vers Hermione qui les regardaient avancés sans dire un mot, il ajouta : Toi aussi, brunette, lui faisant à nouveau un clin d'œil.


	6. Chapitre 5

Voilà jvous est mis 2 chapitres en même temps parce que je suis dans ma semaine d'examen et apres c'est la st-jean et apres les vacances donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurai de nouveau l'occasion de poster.

Réponse aux reviews:

elodu92 : Merci pour ton review.  
nadia : Loll non je ne resemble pas du tout a l'Hermione de ma fic! Je suis 100 fresh loll :P  
GaBy27 : Merci. voilà la suite :

Chapitre 5

- Drago! S'écria sa mère en entrant dans le poste de police. QUE FAIS TU ICI?! Elle changea d'air, et pris celui frustré. Elle avait envie de lui sauté à la gorge. Non seulement il s'était battu, mais en plus, il s'était ramassé avec cette fille paumée, qu'elle lui avait formellement interdit de voir.

- …salut… répondit-il à demi endormis, mais toujours sur cette envie de frappé le con qui avait dit des saloperies à sa belle.

- Comment…comment as-tu oser?! Allez chercher cette… cette pauvre, et te sauvé dans le Quartier, et te battre avec des gens de cette… ce cette race?!!! Lui disait-elle vraiment frustrée.

- J'suis pas une "créature" j'suis humaine moi aussi!!! Hurla Hermione à la femme.

- T'es pas plus humaine que mon cul ouais! Hurla Trent de l'autre côté de la pièce. T'es rien que une pute! Tu te traîne fièrement avec ces fils de riches! Tu sais ce qu'ils font de nos taxes, de notre argent?! Ils s'achète des maisons encore plus énormes que celle qu'ils avaient avant! Et des yacht, et des joujoux pour leur putains de morveux pourris gâtés! Et nous on fait quoi?! ON CRÈVE DE FAIM! Hurla-t-il. Et toi, comme une pauvre cruche, tu te traîne avec ceux qui te ruine! Hahaha! C'est adorable comment tu es stupide! Ricanait-il.

- Doucement les jeunes… s'interposa un policier. Il se mit de façon à ne pas laisser Trent sauté sur Hermione. Visiblement, Trent - sous l'effet de drogues - était encor plus agressif que tout à l'heure.

Le père de Drago arriva ensuite. Lui aussi frustré, mais pourtant plus indulgent que Gretta. Il était vêtu d'un habit noir avec une cravate rouge. Aussi, tenait-il des papiers de points de presse et tout et tout. Il sortait d'une conférence très importante pour sa compagnie. Et aussi, il semblait assez frustré que de voir Hermione. Mais pourtant, il s'efforça de garder le calme. Toujours est-il qu'il en voulait à son fils.

- Drago… tu me déçoit énormément, commença-t-il. Te battre, tout de même…

- Ouais! Il s'est battu! Pour sa petite dulcinée toute trognone!!! Se moqua Trent avec une petite voix niaise, en riant encore de son rire sarcastique.

Les policiers tentaient de maîtriser les jeunes. Trent riant et Drago voulant encore une fois le frappé. Les psychologues qui s'occupaient de Hermione arrivèrent par la suite. Et là, la chicane et les engueulades prirent du feu! Les parent de Drago, les psys, les jeunes, tous! Les policiers en avaient du mal a les maîtriser. Particulièrement les adolescents.

La soirée pris fin vers les 4 heures du matin. Hermione rentra au centre, Drago chez lui, et la police garda Drago avec lui. Les témoins discutaient avec les policiers, et purent repartirent après quelques minutes, en escorte policière.

Le lendemain, Drago téléphona - en cachette de ses parents - à Hermione. Elle lui répondit à demi somnolente, malgré l'heure tardive, soit, 15 heures.

- Que c'est bon d'entendre ta voix… répondit simplement Drago lorsqu'elle décrocha le combiné.

- Sa ne fait même pas 12 heures que l'on ne s'ais pas parlé! Répondit-elle en riant.

- Douze heures c'est trop long pour moi, répondit Drago. Tu vois, j'ai plus le droit de sortir durant deux semaines, et toi durant un mois. Je vais en mourir! Ajouta-il.

- Arff… je crois pas non! Tu peu bien te passer de moi!

- Non! Je jure! Bon… enfin… je dois te laisser je viens de voir la voiture de mon père se garer dans l'entré. Bye!

- Salut!

Elle raccrocha. Bon, d'accord, il lui avait dit qu'elle lui manquait… mais bon… Ok! Ok!!! Elle était super joyeuse qu'il lui dise sa! Il l'aimait ça voulait dire! Et elle…. Elle souriait! Quand elle se retourna pour raccrocher - parce que là elle était face à la fenêtre - elle aperçut blondine dans le cadrage de la porte. Son sourire s'effaça. Elle posa le téléphone et s'assit sur son lit.

- Salut… euh…tu fais quoi ici?! Questionna-t-elle précautionneusement.

- Je viens… je viens te présenter les excuse de Trent. Il était saoul, et un peu sonné, et sur la coke… alors il savait pas trop ce qu'il disait… et il voulais pas te blesser. Répondit-elle.

- Ah… euh… d'accord… bah… viens t'asseoir alors.

- Non merci… je dois y aller j'suis pas sensé être ici de toute manière… bye.

Blondine semblait un peu… un peu bête. Elle ne souriait de toute évidence pas. Et probablement qu'elle était frustrée. Elle lui en voulait sûrement d'avoir traîner avec des fils de riches. D'ailleurs, ce qu'avait dit Trent la veille n'était pas faux. Ils leur prenaient de l'argent pour rien. De plus, il était vrai que les pauvres payaient beaucoup de taxes pour le mince et faible revenu qu'ils engendraient. Mais d'un autre sens, Drago était vraiment gentil et… et elle était mêlée. Ne sachant plus qui étaient ses VRAIS amis… si elle en avait vraiment…

Les jours se succédèrent sans qu'elle n'aie nouvelles. Ni de Drago, ou de personne enfaîte. Et toujours pas de nouvelle famille. Ni d'argent. Elle devait encor beaucoup d'argent. Les cours allaient plus ou moins bien, sa moyenne générale avait baisser. Et de nouveau, personne ne lui parlait. Elle était assise seule, toujours assise a sa table habituelle. Souvent elle sechait les cours. Elle allait - malgré le froid de l'automne à présent installé - souvent se réfugier au belvédère. S'amenant un café et son baladeur, écoutant des chansons en boucles, regardant la ville bouger. Les gens et le temps semblaient avancé trop rapidement, et elle avait encore cette impression de ralentis. Et puis vint l'hiver. Si froid, si glacé. La neige blanche recouvrant toute la ville, le givre faisant des jardins de fleurs blanches et pure sur les fenêtre, et les glaçons recouvrant mincement les branches des arbres sans couleur. Le vent soufflant et sifflant le soir, les feux de foyers et l'odeur de brûler dans l'air. Le froid recouvrant tout, tout, même son cœur. Cela faisait au moins 4 ou 5 mois que personne ne lui avait vraiment parler sauf les psys. Ils se questionnaient. Jamais plus elle n'amenais des amis. Elle ne téléphonait plus, ne descendait pas à la cafétéria du centre, elle n'était presque jamais là, et elle séchait presque la moitié de ses cours. Le seul point qu'ils avaient apprécier de ce changement, c'était qu'il n'avaient pas vu de marque sur ses bras. Mais c'était qu'elle les faisaient désormais sur ses cuisses et ses mollets. Personne ne s'en rendraient compte. Alors que cela pouvait-il bien faire?! De toute façon, elle ne portait rien qui laissait montrer sa peau, même en été, sauf peut-être des camisoles ou des manches courtes.

Noël n'était qu'à quelques semaines. Tout était décoré, les rues, les magasins, les maisons, les vitrines, et même l'école. Des guirlandes, des traîneaux, des pères noël à presque tous les deux ou trois coins de rues, et des cadeaux sous les sapins décorés de boules multicolores. Les enfants la langue presque pendante devant les magasins de jouets, les gens s'habillant chic pour les soupers en familles. Et elle. Et elle qui marchait seule, regardant tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, et jamais eue. Elle marchait dans le froid, sans écharpe, sans chapeau, sans mitaines. Ses yeux bruns miel devenant brillant et clair, sa peau aussi blanche que la neige, et son cœur aussi lourd que le ciel. Regardant les flocons de neiges les uns après les autres tombés du ciel, émerveillée de par cette beauté pure et simple. Elle était seule dans le parc, dans les rues, seule toujours, et écoutant un nouveau coup de cœur ; Cranberries. En boucle, des milliers de fois qu'elle avait écouté cette chanson. Tournoyant comme la neige allongée dans le tourniquet du parc, ou seule sur le belvédère regardant la vie avancer mille fois trop vite. Pleurant parfois, des larmes qui lui gelaient presque à la figure, ou riant de souffrance.

Elle ignorait si elle allait aller à la fête de noël du centre jeunesse. Que ferait-elle là?! Seule, sans amis?! Mais d'un autre sens… elle n'avait jamais vu ce à quoi ressemblait une fête de noël…mais comment s'habiller?!

Elle entra dans une boutique gothique - elle avait vu dans la vitrine une magnifique robe noire et rouge au buste fait comme un semblant de corset, lacé dans le dos. Elle voulait voir le restant de la boutique - le vendeur et la vendeuse levèrent les yeux un instant, puis replongèrent dans leur magasines. Elle regarda, les yeux grand ouvert, et presque brillant, toutes les robes. Jamais elle n'avait vue autant de fringues! Et aussi, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de zéros après les deux premiers chiffres sur les étiquettes! Mais il y avait des escomptes. Elle aurait tant voulu la rouge et noire de la vitrine. Un buste comme un corset rouge décoré de dentelle noire, décolleté et lacé dans le dos, avec une longue jupe avec une traîne noire et rouge en velours. Près de quatre cents dollars, avec les escomptes! Mais ça en aurait valu la peine. En sortant de la boutique, elle vit Drago au loin, et changea de direction : il était avec deux autres filles…

La nuit tombait presque quand elle rentra. Elle avait tardé dans les rues illuminée parce qu'elle regardait la neige tombée. Elle avait à présent les cheveux mouillés, et le nez rouge. En entrant, elle pris une douche chaude, presque bouillante.

Pendant ce, quelqu'un était dans le cadrage de porte. Il la regardait souriant, mais ne fit pas un son, et attendit qu'elle se retourne avant de dire quoique ce soit. Bon, il avait un peu été voyeur, sachant bien ses habitudes, elle prendrait sa douche, et s'habillerait dans la chambre même, devant laquelle il se trouvait.

- Ah!!! Drago…?! Tu m'as fait peur!

- Pardon… répondit-il simplement en ne cessant pas de la regarder.

- Euh… que fais-tu ici??? Questionna-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Je suis venu te voir… je t'ai vue cet aprem dehors, mais tu as changer de direction… alors…

- Ah…, elle baissa alors les yeux.

Il était toujours aussi beau, même peut-être plus… jamais elle n'avait ressentis quelque chose comme ça. Elle l'aimait toujours et encore. Peut-être ne cessera-t-elle jamais de l'aimer. Près de 3 ou 4 mois qu'elle ne lui avait pas parler. Elle ne le voyait plus à l'école, ses notes scolaires avaient assez augmentées pour qu'il puisse retourner à Mont-Treuil. Ses amis aussi avaient réussi a faire arrangement avec l'école.

- Que fait tu ce soir? Questionna-t-il.

- Bien… je suis techniquement sensée allé a la fête du centre… c'est les psys qui veulent ça… et je veux plus avoir a avoir des rencontres avec eux alors j'aime autant y aller…

- Ok… répondit-il un peu déçu. « Et sinon à Noël tu fait quoi? » poursuivit-il.

- Rien… et toi?…ah mais oui, c'est vrai… tu dois fêter avec ta famille toi, non?

- Mes parents ne seront pas là … alors si tu n'as rien de prévue… chez moi c'est ouvert!

-Oh… hé bien je viendrai alors… répondit Hermione simplement.

Il quitta la pièce rapidement. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse. Elle aurait voulut un simple baiser. Elle ferma ses yeux. Replongeant dans ses pensées. Ses lèvres, sa chaleur, la douceur de ses baisers, la texture de sa langue, tout lui restait en mémoire. Elle se souvenait du moindre détaille. Chacun des mouvements, chacun des instant. La façon qu'il la caressait, la façon qu'il l'embrassait, et même qu'il la regardait. Elle aurait tant voulu…tant voulu, tant désirer qu'il ne fasse que l'embrasser. Un simple baiser, ou même juste un bisou. Elle se coucha tard ce soir la, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle écoutait encor son coup de cœur. En boucle encore et encore réécoutant cette chanson. Elle finit par s'endormir dessus. Vers deux ou trois heures du matin, elle s'entre réveilla... Elle sentait comme une omniprésence… mais elle cru à son imagination et se rendormi.

Hermione aidait à la préparation de la cafétéria. Il fallait bien la décorée et mettre les nappes, les centres de tables et tout et tout pour la grande fête. D'ailleurs, elle se déroulerait à partir de 19 heures ce soir. Alors il fallait se dépêcher, elle n'avait que 6 heures devant elle. Elle était charger de la présentation des tables. Elle décida de faire un décors rouge blanc et doré. De grandes nappes rouge recouvriraient toutes les table, et au centre des tables - qui étaient groupées trois par trois - il y aurait un gros centre de tables alignées dans le centre, fait de chandelles blanches aux bordures dorées et de fleurs dorées et rouges et pour les tables des extrémités, des chandelles dorées et des fleurs blanches.

Blondine - qui ne la regardait même pas - était chargées des guirlandes et des murs. Elle avait accroché des guirlandes du centre du plafond ( où Karine, qui s'occupait des lumières, avait mis des guirlandes de billes en plastique transparents doré et blanc sur les lumières pour donné impression de lustres ) jusqu'aux quatre coins de la grande pièce qui pendaient et finissaient leur trajet sur le sol, et d'autre rouge qui n'allaient pas jusqu'au sol.

Et au centre de la grande pièce, se trouvait un énorme sapin vert, fraîchement coupé. C'était les gars qui le décorait. Pendant ce temps, d'autres jeunes vivant au centre jouaient à des jeux de société, voyaient des amis qui vivaient à l'extérieur, et même certains avaient fait leur valises et passeraient noël dans d'autres familles. Et Hermione les regardaient. Elle les enviaient tellement. Elle aurait voulu avoir des amis. De VRAI amis. Sur qui elle pourrait compté. Oui… elle avait Drago. Mais… était-il vraiment son ami?!

Alors qu'elle s'éveillait lentement d'un sieste - ou s'éveillait-elle plus tôt à cause de cette omniprésence qu'elle semblait souvent sentire?! - Drago la fixait. Elle fit le saut.

- Drago?! Que fais-tu ici?!

- Il lui fit un sourire et lui montra le sac de la boutique Gothique dans la qu'elle elle était entrée.

Elle le dévisageait totalement se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ce sac entre les mains.

- Euh… commença-t-elle.

- Bah quoi?! Il faut bien que tu te mette jolie pour cette fête non?! Tu vas pas y aller en guenilles! Ce qui fait que je suis aller acheter une robe. Et je crois bien que c'est celle qui te plaisait… mais en violet au lieu de rouge, parce qu'il n'en avait plus de ta menue taille.

Elle ne savait que dire… d'ailleurs, l'on dit quoi quand l'on reçoit un présent?! Jamais elle n'en avait eue, elle ne pouvait alors savoir que dire. Elle se contenta de faire comme dans les téléromans, et de dire merci en lui sautant littéralement dans les bras. Et évidemment ce n'était pas Drago qui se plaindrait d'avoir une femme qui le serre contre lui!

- Et toi tu fais quoi ce soir? Questionna Hermione.

- Rien… mais je ne crois pas être très apprécier ici… donc… j'aurais plutôt pensé à te kidnappée vers 21 heures… évidemment avec ton consentement! Lui répondit-il en lui faisant un large sourire.

- Et depuis quand l'on demande la permission pur enlever quelqu'un?! Questionna-t-elle suivit d'un petit rire gêner.

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé ainsi! Aller, essaie la robe, je veux te voir avec avant cette nuit!

Elle se leva et la sortie du sac. Elle le regarda alors. En fait, elle le regardait parce qu'il ne sortait pas de la chambre et qu'il l'observait encore. Elle lui fit signe de sortir. Mais il prit simplement un air de chien battu. Elle fit encore son petit rire gêner et lui demanda de seulement se retourner alors, même s'elle savait qu'il ne resterait pas retourner longtemps. Il s'exécuta tout de même. Elle défit les attaches argentées du bustier, et enleva son chandail. Au moment même elle savait qu'il se retournerait. Et, devina-t-elle, qu'il la regardait de cet air épieur qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il la regardait. Sans oublier évidemment ce sourire malicieux. Hermione enfila le bustier alors et le rattacha. Ensuite, elle enleva son habituelle jupe et enfila l'autre. Alors qu'elle vint pour se retourner, Drago se retourna avec le sourire aux lèvres, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas regarder.

-Alors?! Demanda-t-il.

- Vois par toi même, lui répondit-elle, en se regardant dans le miroir. Non. En s'admirant devrais-je dire. Pour une fois elle se trouvait magnifique. Elle se trouvait belle. Et d'autant plus que son maquillage suivait totalement ses nouveaux vêtements.

Drago la pris par les hanches. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais un simple bisou. Rien de plus. Elle aurait voulu plus. Mais bon. Elle s'en contenta, après tout il lui avait acheter une superbe robe de presque 400 dollars. Quoi demander de plus?!

Vers 17 heures elle descendit dans la cafétéria. C'était presque plein. Tout le monde était avec des amis, des amoureux, ou entrain de discuter avec le personnel. Au programme, on écoute ce que le personnel va dire, manger, les spectacles. Ensuite c'est la danse, et finalement, le décompte de noël et les cadeaux. Aussi, pourra-t-on entendre des interprétation faites par des jeunes de leur chanson favorite.

Elle avança un peu, pour trouver une place de libre. Elle voyait, de loin, Karine et Blondine. Mais Trent n'était pas là. Un instant, elle hésita à aller leur parler. Mais finalement, elle se résigna. Sûrement qu'elles la détestait maintenant… alors valait mieux rester loin.

- Silence… silence s'il vous plait! Commença alors le directeur du centre jeunesse. Cher jeunes! Résidents et employés du centre du département de la protection des jeunes du Quartier et de ses environs! Bienvenue à la 7ième édition de la fête de noël du centre. Cette année as été plus difficile pour certains, voir même tragique. Mais ne laissez pas ces temps douloureux vous gâché une des plus belles fêtes de l'année qu'est celle de noël. Ce jour, nous la fêtons. Même si c'est un peu en avance… alors à tous, joyeuse veille de noël en avance! Aussi, merci à tout le personnel, les psys, les travailleurs et travailleuses sociales, les intervenants en milieu familial et scolaires, ainsi que les concierges et notre magnifique réceptionniste!

Les gens applaudirent. La musique commença et tous se dirigèrent vers les tables à buffet, remplies à craquer de nourriture. Hermione n'avait jamais vue autant de nourriture! Jamais… enfaîte si, mais de la nourriture fraîche je veux dire. Elle se leva à son tour. Hermione se ramassa des légumes, des fruits, de la viande, de la pizza froide, bref, tout ce qu'elle ne mangeait presque jamais! Aussi, en allant se chercher du jus, croisa-t-elle Blondine. Celle-ci ne lui adressa aucun regard, et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle savait très bien que tous lui en voulait pour la bataille, ainsi que le placement de Trent en un centre d'hébergement…et probablement aussi pour le fait qu'elle se tenait avec des "enfants de pute de riches" comme le diraient-ils. Mais tout de même…

Elle n'attendait que ce moment, ce "21 heures" il la rejoindrait dehors. Elle mangea, elle but un peu, puis attendit que ce fameux moment. Elle l'attendit d'ailleurs toute la soirée. Jusqu'à ce que le directeur remonte sur la plate-forme qui servait de scène. Enfin! 21 heures! L'heure des spectacles. Quelques autres jeunes sortirent alors. Ainsi que Karine et Blondine. Elles passèrent devant elle.

Hermione vit alors, sur le bord de la clôture, Drago qui l'attendait, les mains dans le dos…et, bizarrement, vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Même qu'elle n'aurait cru que c'était celui qu'il avait mis le jour du show, si elle ne l'avait vue de ses yeux. Et… il était totalement vêtu de noir et de "bourgogne sanglant" ( cramoisi ) qu'elle appelait. Et Blondine et Karine ne l'avait pas manqué! Elles l'avaient probablement vues avant Hermione elle même. Mais bon… qu pouvait-il bien avoir en tête?!

Elle alla directement vers lui. Dès qu'elle fut en mesure de lui faire face, avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire "salut" il l'embrassa longuement. Nom de dieu! Tout ce qu'elle attendait, les moments les plus beaux de sa vie étaient en sa présence. Il neigeait. De gros flocons. Les enfants se sauvaient, couraient les uns après les autres, les parents discutaient, et encore une fois, les rues bondées en cet instant d'une semaine avant noël. Et eux, qui marchaient, elle avec un bouquet de roses rouges aux mains, et lui la tenant par la taille.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il faisait vêtu de la sorte, ni où ils allaient. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils marchaient jusque là où ils allaient. Elle ne connaissait pas le chemin. Elle ignorait totalement où elle se retrouverait tout à l'heure. Il marchèrent quelque peu… puis, descendirent les escaliers de pierres du Parc Central d'Art du Vieux Quartier. Ensuite, suivant les routes pavées de pierre et regardant les anciennes maisons et les bistro remplis à craqués. Il passèrent près du port et d'un adorable petit café français. Aussi, passèrent-ils devant Moreau & Morrison, le complexe funéraire. Là elle compris où ils allaient; au cimetière.

- Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu au cimetière? Questionna-t-elle.

- Tu va voir, trouva-t-il en guise de réponse, avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Elle se contenta de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le cimetière. C'était magnifique. Et oui! Un cimetière magnifique. La neige blanche qui recouvrait partiellement le dessus des pierres tombales et les branches des feuillus, ainsi que la cime des sapins verts forets. Aussi, des lampions que les gens venaient allumés en guise de lumière et de mémoire aux défunts, brillaient de milles feux. Des fleurs posées sur les pierres tombales, et un silence paisible. Ils marchèrent le long de l'allée principale, celle qui traversait le cimetière d'est en ouest. Aussi, arrivèrent-ils proche de la grande fontaine, celle qui marquait le centre et le croisement des chemins principaux du cimetière Ste-Armélienne-du-Sacré-Cœur. Là, ils tournèrent vers le sud, sois à droite. Ils continuèrent durant quelques minutes, et alors, ils commencèrent à entendre des voix. Des voix calmes, récitant quelques choses.

- On y est bientôt, lui dit-il.

Elle leva le tête vers lui, le regardant dans ses clairs yeux. Il lui sourit, et lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant de regarder vers l'avant. Et la, elle vit des gens, et compris que c'était des poèmes qu'ils récitaient. Tous assis en rond, entourés de lampions, rassemblés autour d'un feu, buvant du chocolat chaud et du café, ils écoutaient attentivement les poèmes, les citations et bien d'autre chose que les autres récitaient. Quelques rires calmes, quelques larmes chaudes, et bien des applaudissements.

Bien que cela la surprenait de voir qu'il l'avait emmener, elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Au contraire. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Que faisaient-ils là?! Bon, c'était très mignon les vers que le mec récitait, c'était même adorable! Mais même à ça…

Ils prirent place eux aussi autour du feu. Deux personnes leur tendit des couvertures chaudes pour ne pas qu'ils aient froid, et Drago acheta deux chocolats chauds. L'argent amassé allait à une fondation de prévention du suicide, ce qui toucha énormément Hermione. D'autant plus que son père…c'était suicider. Aussi, le poème qu'une fille d'environ 14 ans récita, écris par une amie qui c'était suicidée, vint la touché énormément. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de coulé sur ces joues. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule a pleurer!

Plus tard, Drago se leva, à la grande surprise de Hermione. Il sortit de sa poche un petit papier tout plier. Il le déplia, logiquement, et ce mit à lire ;

«_ Rose sauvage_

_Ma fleur de sang_

_Mon amour _

_Tu est ce qui me tient vivant_

_Reflet d'une image_

_Murmure dans le vent_

_Lune de mes jour_

_Toi que j'aime tant_

_Ma Hermione_

_Flamme de mon cœur_

_Reste près de moi_

_Sèche tes pleurs_

_Amour_

_Ma fleur_

_Je t'aime _

_Et sans toi je meurt _»

Hermione rougit. Elle avait un large sourire, les pommettes rouge et était tant émue qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un léger rire. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose de même lui arriverait.

La soirée finit vers minuit. Après, alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie du cimetière, ce mit- il à neiger. Alors, ils se cachèrent sous un arbre. Un énorme saule pleureur. Hermione s'accota au troc, et Drago se mit face à elle, de façon à la protégé du vent. Elle avait encore ce large sourire aux lèvres.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Son souffle chaud lui réchauffait le visage. Il approcha ses lèvres, frôlant celles de Hermione. Douces, tendre, il se mit à doucement les caresser. Laissant ensuite leur bouches se déposées l'une contre l'autre, s'embrassant doucement.

Le vent soufflait fort, il faisait à présent très froid. Ils voulaient se cacher du froid, avant de mourir gelé! Ils accoururent vers les grilles du cimetière. Seulement, ils avaient passé tant de temps, dix minutes en fait, à s'embrasser que maintenant, les grilles étaient verrouillées. Il devait être maintenant minuit et demi. Personne ne marchait plus dans les rues à cet heure, surtout dans cette partie du quartier. Alors, ils durent se réfugier dan la cabine du gardien, non loin de là. Évidemment pour y entrer, ils durent cassé un carreau, puis déverrouiller la porte de l'intérieur. Ils y entrèrent, déjà gelés. Ils allumèrent la lampe et le chauffage, qui consistait en fait à une petite chaufferette.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et la serra contre lui, lui frottant le dos pour la réchauffée. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Et de plus belles. Leur lèvres se frôlant, gouttant à celles de l'autre, leurs langues sentant la texture de l'autre, des baisers emplis de désir.

Soudain, il cessa de l'embrasser. Il la regardait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les plongeant dans les siens. Drago lui vola un petit baiser. Il continua ensuite de la regarder. Ses yeux, miel, clair et pétillant, ses lèvres pulpeuses, douces et tendres, son joli visage… sa poitrine, puis il revint à son visage. Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux noirs, son doux teint.

Adossés au mur de bois, ils se fixaient. La lumière de la lampe à l'huile, dansant sur leur visage et dans leur yeux, à demie soufflée par le vent, donnait impression qu'ils nageaient dans la noirceur.

Les mains de Drago glissèrent sur le visage de Hermione, trouvèrent leur chemin long de son cou, et sur sa poitrine, puis descendirent jusqu'à ses anches, pour finalement y rester. Il lui sourit. Ils annonçaient de la neige, il allait faire tout de même froid, ils étaient pris dans le cimetière…

Hermione comprit ce qu'il voulait, sans réellement savoir si elle aussi le voulait… mais elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle ne pris pas le temps de s'opposé dans sa tête, elle le laissa faire. Elle aimait trop quand il l'embrassait avec tant de désir. Elle le laissa la caresser. Glisser ses mains sous son manteau, pour le laisser tomber sur le sol, les doigts de Drago se faufilèrent ensuite vers la boucle qui retenait le haut de la robe, bouclant un long laçage de fils de soie noire entrecroisés. Tirant sur les fils, rompant la boucle, la robe de Hermione finit par tombé sur le sol.

Elle se prêta alors au jeu, elle commença par faire tombé le manteau de Drago. Ensuite, elle glissa ses mains sous son chandail, l'enlevant aussi.

Après ce, tout alla très vie mais Hermione aurait voulu que ça dure pour l'éternité. Elle n'aurait pas voulu arrêter. C'était si doux, si bon. La chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau. Un rêve. Elle n'y cGrangerait pas. Pourtant ce matin, elle se réveilla près de lui, dans la même petite cabane. Avec la même lampe à l'huile, et la même robe sur le sol.

Le ciel bleu clair du matin avait aussi éveillé Drago. Il regarda le petit cadran sur le bureau de la cabane. Il indiquait 9 heures. Heureusement, le cimetière n'était pas encor ouvert.

Les deux jeunes virent arriver le gardien quelques secondes plus tard. Il sortirent en douce de la cabane, prenant leur vêtements n'enfilant que leur manteau, pour se cacher derrière une pierre tombale. Le gardien entra dans la construction de bois, trouvant, avec surprise, un soutien-gorge. Il partit à rire et le lança en direction de la pierre tombale derrière laquelle se rhabillait les jeunes. « Les jeunes! » se contenta de dire le vieil homme barbu.

Hermione était toute rouge de gêne. Elle enfila sa robe, sans le soutien-gorge car de toute façon. Il était plein de neige. Remettant son manteau et son foulard, elle se leva, suivant Drago, qui avant de partir fit un petit "coucou" au Gardien qui les regardait encore entrain de rire. Ah! Souvenirs, que de souvenirs!

Ils traversèrent la mi du cimetière à toute vitesse, en riant. Dès qu'ils en furent sortis, Drago s'arrêta un instant, forçant Hermione à faire de même, puisqu'il lui avait agrippé le bras. Il embrassa longuement Hermione. Quand il s'arrêta, ce fut pour lui glisser un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. Il pris son cellulaire, et appela la limo. Hermione cru qu'elle devait alors s'en aller. Retourner dans son putain de centre jeunesse, mais Drago ne pensa pas la même chose. Il l'invita chez lui. Là, elle pourrait boire une chocolat chaud, prendre un bain, faire séché son soutien-gorge, et sûrement que de toute façon Linda, la bonne, laverait ses vêtements.

Hermione ne dit pas non.

Évidemment, elle s'attendait à l'accueil peu chaleureux de Mme Malefoy. Des cris, des allures de dépression, la bonne qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête car tous se contredisaient.

- Nom de dieu! Parmi toutes les adolescentes il fallu que ce sois elle que tu choisisse!

- bah quoi ? Elle est bien jolie je trouve! … et sympas… et magnifique, et intelligente! En fait, elle est parfaite!

À ce, elle rougit. Hermione se sentant très gênée, baissa la tête. La mère de Drago continuait à hurler comme une folle. Elle vociférait, criait, mais quelques minutes après, elle ce calma. Alors, Drago monta, amenant Hermione avec lui. Encore et encore ils s'embrassaient. Ils se collaient, ils se touchaient… encore, ils firent ce qui ne leur était pas permis. Alors que les vêtements de Hermione se faisaient nettoyer et séchés, eux, ils étaient collés, étendus dans le lit de Drago, qui rêvait de recommencer encore et encore l'interdit. c'était bien mieux que ses magazines pornos, c'était le comble du plaisir, le nirvana! Mais étonnement, sa mère ne vint pas défoncer sa porte pour l'engueuler… c'était assez étrange trouva-t-il. Mais Hermione le retenait, alors, évidemment, il se laissa faire, restant collé à elle dans le lit.

- Combien de temps m'aimeras-tu ?

- À jamais, dit-il. À jamais, Hermione, à jamais… en fait, l'éternité ne seras pas assez long pour laisser s'évaporer mon amour pour toi.

- Oh… t'as appris cette réplique par cœur?

- Non, je t'assure, je l'ai pas préparer, et quand bien même que je l'aurait préparer, elle t'aurai été réservée!

- Mouais, j'suis certaine… répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Je te jure ma belle, je n'aime que toi.

Elle rit et l'embrassa longuement. Et pendant ces moments de plaisirs qu'ils partageaient, les vêtements de Hermione, la jolie brunette, finissaient d'être pliés. Alors, la bonne les mis dans un petit paniers bleu, et sorti de la salle de lavage. Et en descendant les escaliers ;

- AH! OH MON DIEU!!! Madame Malefoy! Madame Malefoy! S'écria-t-elle. Elle courut vers la femme étalée sur le sol, toujours en hurlant.

Elle avait hurler si fort, que Hermione et Drago à l'étage inférieur avaient entendus. Drago enfilant son bas de pyjamas qui traînait sur le sol, et Hermione mettant ses culottes et une chemise blanche en qui traînait sur le petit meuble bleu marine, descendirent en courrant. Ils arrivèrent alors que le père de Drago appelait l'ambulance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle as? Demanda-t-il en s'affolant. Q'est-ce qu'elle as?! Hurla-t-il.

Drago se pencha sur le corps froid et tendu de sa mère. Il sanglota, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, il se sentait coupable. Hermione, mal alaise, se pencha près de lui, lui frottant le dos.

--------------------------------------------------

Review :)


	7. NDA

Dsl ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre c'est juste que je ne passe pas l'été chez moi et donc je suis loin de mon ordi et de ma fic.. le prochian chapitre est déjà écrit mais je ne peux pas le publier avant surment quelques semaines dsl vraiment mais je n'avais pas prévu d'être loin de mon ordi aussi longtemps S . j'vous le poste dès que je revient promis! dsl pour l'attente!


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Ce jeudi soir était pluvieux. L'hiver tirait à sa fin, bientôt, le printemps plongerais l'hémisphère nord dans les fleurs et la douce odeur du gazon frais. Mais pourtant, cela ne lui amenait pas de joie… la saint-valentin était passée… Et elle l'avait passé avec elle même et ses marques de mutilation. Blondine avait quelque peu recommencé à lui parler, mais surtout parce que Karine ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'elle l'avait traitée de truffe et qu'elle avait pris la défense de Hermione lors d'une violente bagarre.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de se sentir pareillement. Elle devait partir. Depuis le décès de la mère de Drago, deux mois plutôt, tout allait de mal en pis. Plus rien n'allait. Drago avait continué de lui parler, mais c'était la seule chose qui allait encore. Elle était enceinte, le Centre voulait qu'elle se fasse avorter, les psychologues disaient qu'elle n'était pas assez stable pour garder l'enfant. Aussi, la dette… toujours et encore pas payée… Et Hermione n'avait pas l'argent, et plus elle attendait, plus cela lui coûterais cher…

Elle avait mis du Linkin Park au max. dans sa chambre, la chanson intitulé " Somewhere I Belong" qui se retrouve sur l'album Météora. La plus part des gens s'en fichaient, mais Blondine compris les paroles de la chanson, et connaissant Hermione, elle s'avait qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir et à ne plus jamais revenir. C'est alors qu'elle décida de «faire son sac» comme l'on dit. Alors que Hermione mettait son lecteur MP3 avec son ourson en peluche, une photo de son père et de sa mère ainsi que de sa sœur et elle-même réunis - la seule qu'elle avait encor d'eux quatre - dans son sac, Blondine faisait de même, foutant quelques petites affaires dans son sac à dos. La nuit tombait, et Hermione finissait de faire son sac. Elle se couchèrent en même temps presque.

Hermione se réveilla avec l'arrivée de la pluie qui se transformait en neige, tôt le matin, avant l'aube. Alors, elle pris une douche chaude, et pour changer, se coupa les cheveux elle-même. Elle les coupa à la hauteur des épaules, peut-être un peu plus bas. Elle les fit séché rapidement, et s'habilla. Elle regarda une dernière fois la magnifique robe que Drago lui avait offert… et avec regret, elle referma la porte de son garde-robe. Elle enfila sa nouvelle jupe noire - très courte que arrivait a peu près sous les fesses et décorée de deux chaînes en métal sur les hanches - de la marque Vexy qu'elle avait achetée en vente à environ 6 dollars à sa boutique fétiche, D-Tox. (une boutique de punk/gothique/skate ) Aussi, elle avait ses bas rayés rouges et noirs avec une simple camisole noire, et une veste-manteaux peu chaude, mais confortable. Elle avait mis ses bottes noires qui montaient quelques cm plus haut que la cheville, voire presque un décimètre. Elles n'étaient pas très hautes mais étaient très confortables et au moins, elles étaient chaudes.

Blondine quant à elle était prête depuis 4 heures du matin, car elle n'avait pas pu dormir. Quand Hermione sorti de sa chambre en douce, et qu'elle tourna dans le coulloir de droite; vers la sortie de secours qui n'était verrouillée que de l'extérieur et qui donnait sur une cage d'escalier menant et au toit et au rez-de-chaussée ( le stationnement souterrain de l'immeuble ), Blondine l'accrocha, elle qui se dirigeait dans l'autre sens pour allé chercher, justement, Hermione.

- Pardon… chuchota Blondine.

- Mais que fais-tu?! Je cGrangerais que dans ta section les portes étaient verrouillées jusqu'à ce que le gardien de sécurité la déverrouille! Répondit Hermione intriguée et sur le même ton.

- Ouais, mais tu vois… c'est à ça que servent les épingles et les somnifères!

- Et pourquoi tu sors alors? Questionna Hermione.

- Car je veux venir avec toi… j'ignore où tu vas, mais je veux me sauver aussi…alors…

- Comment t'as sus que je me sauvais…?

- La chanson… je te connais quand même assez bien!

- Bien! Chuchota prestement Hermione. Suis moi alors, poursuivi-t-elle.

Blondine écoutait, sur son i-pod, la chanson Always du groupe rock-métal Saliva, et trouvait, bizarrement, que la chanson, dans son rythme et l'émotion qu'elle dégageait, que ça allait bien avec ce qu'elles faisaient. Hermione entraîna son amie vers la porte rouge au fond du long couloir. Elles descendirent 3 étages - sois 8 paliers de marches - à pied et d'une façon précipité. Les murs maculé de poussière et de salissures dues au toit qui avait coulé durant l'hiver et le verglas, étaient mal éclairé par quelques lumières vacillantes et à l'éclairage morne et jaunâtre. Les escaliers de métal peint en vert étaient rouillés et faisaient un vacarme d'enfer. Heureusement, personne ne pouvaient les entendre, car c'était isolé du restant de l'immeuble. Aucune fenêtre dans les cages d'escalier, et une simple bouche d'aération qui faisait plutôt empoussiéré l'air que la purifier… une ambiance un peu froide et effrayante.

C'était long descendre ces escaliers. Alors que la chanson Always changeait pour Queen Of The Damned, qui se retrouve sur la B.-O. du film portant le même nom, Le Gardien remplaçant ouvrit la porte du palier du deuxième étage, sois, celui sous celui sur lequel elles se trouvaient. Elles ne devaient pas faire de bruit… mais c'était plutôt difficile pour elles, vu leur souffle saccadé et les escaliers qui faisaient du bruit. Alors, Hermione en silence fit un signe du bras à Blondine, lui pointant un recoin dans le mur, où se trouvait un boyaux d'arrosage en cas d'incendie. Seulement, sous la boite, il y avait assez d'espace pour qu'une personne se cache, et au dessus, se trouvait une bouche d'aération. Les filles se répondirent d'un signe de tête, et marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds sur une distance de quelques décimètres. Alors, Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'aération, mais pendant ce temps, le Gardien montaient les escaliers. Car, qu'elles le veuillent ou non, leur respiration se faisait entendre quelque peu.

Hermione eut le temps de monté dans la bouche d'aération, mais pas Blondine. Et elle savait que se caché sous la boite ne la protégerait pas vraiment… Pourtant, quand le gardien arriva au palier sur lequel elles étaient, il ne vit personne. L'homme pris son talkie-walkie, et dit à un de ses collègues :

- Il n'y a personne dans les cages d'escaliers de secours, à vous.

- Personne dans l'aile ouest et ouest-sud, répondit un autre homme.

- L'aile sud est claire, ajouta une autre personne.

- Bien, je remonte, terminé.

L'homme remonta. Alors, blondine se laissa glissé sur la boîte et se jeta sur le sol pour se relevé. Elle avait grimpé jusqu'au niveau du plafond, en se retenant sur les parois du recoin ; elle a fait une pression avec ses pieds et une avec son dos, de façon à se coincée entre les deux parois et à se tenir fragilement en place pour ne pas qu'il la voie.

Hermione poussa la grille et en sortie empoussiérée. Elle se secoua un peu.

Les deux filles continuèrent à descendre le peu d'escaliers qu'il leur restait. Arrivée au stationnement intérieur, elles entendirent marché, sans savoir d'où provenait ce son de pas. Elles avaient beau regardé autour d'elles, elles ne virent personne… jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent :

- Hé! Ne bougées plus !

Les jeunes femmes partirent à courir vers la section B-5, celle sur le deuxième planché ; le stationnement est divisé en 5 planché, A, B, C, D et E, C étant au niveau du métro, et A au niveau de la rue. Alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient sous la terre, l'homme les poursuivaient. La section B-5 était la section des résidents de l'immeuble à logement situé juste en face du Centre Jeunesse. Elles s'étaient cachées sous un gros véhicules noir, alors elles étaient invisible. Invisible… jusqu'à ce que Blondine éternue et se mette à hurlé car elle avait vue un rat!… Hermione la tira hors du dessous du véhicule et la traîna vers la section B-6. Alors, elles prirent à droite; la rampe menant à C-00, le niveau du métro. L'homme était alors accompagné de deux autres agents de sécurité du Centre. Elles coururent et sautèrent par dessus les barres de sécurité où il fallait payé pour entré dans les wagons de métro. Ensuite, elles sautèrent dans le premier wagon qui passa, ne sachant même pas où il les conduirait.

À bout de souffle, elles n'étaient pas au bout de leur peines, car les Agents du Centre Jeunesse avaient averti les agents de sécurité du métro… alors. À la prochaine station, elles se feraient coincées, c'était certain. Avec le message qui passa dans tous les wagons et toutes les stations, elles étaient immanquables. Les nombreux gens d'affaires ou les élèves se rendant à leur cous, qui était dans leur wagon les regardaient d'un drôle d'air. C'était l'heure de pointes. Elles ne savaient plus quoi faire…

Soudainement, après avoir quitter la station, le wagon s'arrêta d'une manière brusque, entre deux station. Tous les gens étaient tombés, les uns sur les autres, entassés, et une vielle dame blessée au bras. Ce n'était pas habituel… même que tous se demandaient pourquoi.

Un message se fit entendre à l'intercom :

- Attention à tous les passagers, nous avons…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, un autre métro plaqua de plein fouet celui dans le quel se trouvait les jeunes filles, défonçant ainsi les trois derniers wagons du leur, et les quatre premiers de celui qui les plaqua. Un accident majeur. Le feu ne tarda pas à pendre dans le wagon précédant celui de Hermione et Blondine. Les gens commencèrent à s'affolé, ainsi que les jeunes filles, alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux brus aida la vieille dame à ce relevé.

Blondine tira son amie près de la porte de secours qui relie les wagons ensembles. Alors, la blondinette sorti de son sac, un tourne vis. Elles commença à défaire les joncs de la porte. Mais alors qu'elle les dévissait, des fils électriques pendaient des lumières, qui éclairaient habituellement les tunnels du métro, qu'avaient accroché leur wagon à cause de l'impacte qu'avait créé l'autre métro en leur fonçant dedans. Un de ses fils se balançait encore. C'était plutôt dangereux.

Bizarrement, Hermione releva la tête, regardant ce qui se passait dans l'autre wagon. Et alors, contre toute attente elle aperçut Karim, l'ami de Drago. Elle frappa contre la fenêtre, pour qu'il la remarque. Et elle réussit. Alors il lui fit signe d'attendre. Il disparu parmi les gens… puis réapparu avec une belle surprise ; Drago, que Hermione n'avait pas vue depuis quelques temps. Celui-ci lui fit un superbe sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et traça avec son doigt, sur la fenêtre, un cœur, et avec ses lèvre il lui mima silencieusement un « je t'aime ». Elle lui sourit délicieusement lui répondant silencieusement un « moi aussi ».

Blondine finit de dévissé les joncs. Alors elle sortit, et ouvrit la porte de l'autre wagon en face. Alors, tous sortirent rapidement, et sans se faire prier. Ils montèrent sur le mince trottoir, avançant à la queue leu leu. Mais alors qu'ils sortirent, les flammes gagnèrent le wagon du quel sortaient Blondine et Hermione, faisant une moyenne explosion à cause des fils électriques qui pendaient… mais la vieille dame était encore dans le wagon… ainsi que le jeune homme… quand les flammes détruisirent le wagon, une jeune femme blonde, possiblement dans la vingtaine hurla :

- NON!

Elle se mit à sangloter, et ajouta :

- Damien…

La jeune femme s'effondra en pleur. C'était son petit ami. Il venait d'être calciné, parce qu'il aidait la vieille dame à sortir du wagon… quelques secondes de plus auraient suffies et ils auraient étés tous deux sauvés… juste cette pensée fit coulé quelques larmes sur la joue de Hermione. Drago lui frotta le dos.

Blondine voulait aidé les gens de l'autre wagon, mais le feu le gagnait déjà, dévissé les boulons et les joncs auraient pris trop de temps, et elle brûlerait aussi… Alors, Hermione la pris par le bras et la traîna vers le couloir qui tournait. Alors, bientôt, ils arriveraient à la plate-forme de la station suivante. Heureusement, le premier wagon était vide. Quoique, c'était tout de même traumatisant de voir des gens resté pris dans un wagon, et brûlé vif. C'est pour ce, que les gens ne regardaient pas sur leur côté droit.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la plate-forme, le premier wagon et celui du conducteur étaient enflammés, et quelques petites explosions survirent. Mais le pis, fut quand ils montaient sur la plate-forme de la station Guanrna-Salimont Nord; les petites explosions, en avaient créé de plus grosses, qui mirent le feu sur la rampe, près de là, ce retrouvait les boîtes à fusibles. Une petite explosion de trop survint, atteignant cette boîte, et là, alors que Hermione montait, suivie de blondine et précédée de Drago, la petite amie du dénommé Damien, vit ce que j'appellerais, le soleil courant! Le feu suivait les railles de métro, qui étaient encore électrifiées, formant ainsi deux grosses lignes enflammées. Et quand une des deux petites explosions fit sautée la boîte de fusibles, le courant coupa net. Mais le feu grandissait et prenait très rapidement de l'ampleur et de la puissance, atteignant l'autre station, avant la coupure de courrant, et brûlant le wagon qui s'était immobilisé, après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé entre la station où Hermione se tenait avec ses amis et quelques autres gens, et celle qui la précédait.

Une explosion énorme, créant des flammes sortant même de l'extrémité face à celle d'où arrivaient Hermione et Blondine, ainsi qu'un tremblement de terre très violent, qui se fit ressentir dans toute la ville.

Le tremblement de terre fit tombé une femme enceinte, mais Blondine la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche les railles, et avec l'aide de Karim, elle commençait à remonter la femme…

Le plafond du tunnel reliant les stations Guanrna-Salimont Nord et Facétie Nord commençait à s'écrouler. L'explosion avait détruit les canaux d'égouts, et les stations seraient bientôt inondées.

Alors que Blondine remontait la femme avec Karim, un énorme flux d'eau sale arriva et projeta la femme vers là d'où ils arrivaient… elle n'avait eue aucune chance, et Karim pu rattrapé Blondine avant qu'elle n'ait été elle aussi emportée par le flux de l'eau. Le courant avait été violent, mais c'était calmé rapidement… on y voyait, flottant à la surface, des corps morts et ensanglantés… mais ils ne tardaient pas à coulés. Blondine, trempés, toussait et recrachait avec dégoût l'eau qu'elle avait légèrement avalée en se faisant presque emportée par l'eau des égouts qui inondait maintenant le tunnel. L'eau débordait à peine; que quelques centimètres recouvraient la plate-forme. L'eau était brune.

Le plafond qui avait presque complètement cédé, ainsi que l'eau, bloquaient le chemin; ils ne pouvaient pas continué plus loin dans ce sens. Leur seule issue aurait été évidemment les escaliers menant à la surface… mais c'étai peine perdue car là aussi, le plafond avait commencé à cédé… et les escaliers presque complètement fissurés et tombés, étaient trop dangereux à montés.

Hermione se réfugia dans le s bras de Drago. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Traumatisée par les événements, l'odeur répugnante de l'eau et les corps morts qui flottaient ou que l'on voyait parfois passés, elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Blondine resta assise dans son coin, à réfléchir à plein de trucs, tandis que Karim réconfortait gentiment la petite amie du jeune homme qui se prénommait Damien.

Restait avec eux un gamin d'un an leur cadet nommé Sacha, sa sœur, Annie, une femme dans la trentaine dont ils ne savaient pas le nom et qui avait les cheveux roux ainsi qu'un homme dans la quarantaine qu'ils surnommaient Bob, et son ami, Josh qui avait environ 25 ans. Tous étaient nerveux. Ils voyaient cependant une mince lueur, une lueur venant de l'extérieur.

Hermione s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Drago et blondine, dans les bras du mec de 25 ans, Josh. Elle le trouvait bien mignon… mais savait que lui ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Mais elle avait tout de même profité du fait qu'il avait le cœur sur la main pour faire pitié et pleurer… quoiqu'elle avait besoin de réconfort pour de vrai, elle en mis un peu plus juste pour pouvoir se faire collé par le super mec.

Karim s'était goinfré de son dîné qu'il avait emmener dans son sac, alors que les autres, grâce aux jeux de cartes de Bob, passaient le temps à jouer au poker.

Quand les secours arrivèrent pour les sortir de là, ça devait bien faire 3 heures qu'ils étaient pris dedans. Blondine réveilla Hermione, qui avait déjà expliquer ce qui se passait à Drago. Quand la police les ambulances et les secouristes étaient arrivés et avaient fait sortir les gens de la station Guanrna-Salimont Nord, Blondine et Hermione se cachèrent sur le côté où il était presque impossible de passé et d'y voir quelque chose.

Elles restèrent là jusqu'à la nuit. Ensuite, elles sortirent et quittèrent le site saccagé ni vues, ni connues.

Elles marchèrent sur la rue Principale, durant quelques minutes, avant de trouvé un arrêt de bus qui avait un trajet de nuit. Elles prirent un bus, même s'elles ne connaissaient pas le chemin que celui-ci parcourait.

Hermione aurait voulue avoir un baiser d'adieu de Drago… mais les circonstances ne l'avait pas permis. Elle s'ennuyait de lui encore. Elle aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse longuement, qu'il la tienne dans ses bras encore plus longtemps, elle aurait tant aimé revoir ce sourire amoureux qu'il lui adressait avant… mais qu'elle n'avait jamais revu depuis la mort de sa mère. Alors que Blondine c'était endormie dans le bus, elle, elle regardait la photo de son père, d'elle, de sa mère et de sa sœur, qui autrefois, était sa meilleure amie. On aurait dit que le malheur s'amusait à la frapper, dès que tout semble se rétablir. Vers minuit, elle réveilla Blondine.

- Hé, réveille-toi, lui dit-elle en la secouant un peu.

Il n'y avait qu'une autre personne dans le bus. C'était un jeune homme, peut-être avait-il 23 ans… pas plus.

- Quoi? Questionna la jeune blonde en s'éveillant péniblement.

Le jeune homme les observait tranquillement, de l'arrière du bus. Mais les jeunes filles l'ignoraient, elles ne l'avaient même pas remarquer.

- Il est minuit. Le bus arrive bientôt au terminus. On as passé devant le parc, et devant le boisé. On est sorti de la ville, il faudra transféré pour prendre le bus de banlieue.

- Ok, répondit simplement son amie.

Blondine se rassit péniblement. Son maquillage avait un peu coulé. Elle pris son sac, qu'elle avait mis sur le filet porte bagage. Quand le bus s'immobilisa, elles descendirent, et se dirigeaient vers le dépanneur, quand le jeune homme les interpella.

- Vous voulez allez où? Questionna-t-il.

- On l'ignore en fait… répondit Blondine, qui reçut un coup de coude de son amie, dans les côtes.

- Vous avez l'air mal pris, et exténuées. Chez-moi, c'est à quelques kilomètres seulement, c'est juste passé le premier champs. Vous voulez venir? Ça ne vous coûtera rien, je vous hébergerai le temps qu'il vous plaira, gratuitement, vous serai nourries aussi.

- Pourquoi devrait-on te faire confiance, t'es un mec tout droit sortit de nulle part, On te connais pas, rétorqua un peu sèchement Hermione. Visiblement, elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle voulait vraiment trouver un endroit, mais elle avait tellement peur, froid, faim et elle était totalement exténué.

Blondine la regarda un instant, et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ok, on viens avec toi… mais on ne passera qu'une nuit. Pas plus, on veut même pas manger, juste pouvoir se laver, on partira demain à l'aube. Et essaie pas de nous faire quoi que ce soit, parce que je te tuerai! C'est clair?!

- Tout à fait.

Le mec les conduisit chez lui, une maison de campagne reculé, entre deux champs, un de blé d'inde, et un … de blé d'inde. Elle était sans doute à ses parents, mais ils ne semblait pas être là. En entrant dans la maison par la porte blanche, elles y virent un escalier tapissé de bleu, et le salon. Là, assis sur un sofa bleu marine, regardant la télé, trois autres mecs les regardèrent entrée.

Elle se réveilla. Elle avait une très grosse migraine. Elle était allongée sur une autre couche, dans une autre salle, et elle avait quelques intraveineuses dans le bras gauche, et son bandage, sur l'autre bras. Il y avait une fenêtre d'ouverte dans sa chambre. Elle compris qu'elle était à l'hôpital du centre psychiatrique. Putain de centre. Elle détestait les centres! Ils la rendaient dingue. Tout était blanc, bleu pastel, ou vert pastel. Tout était calme, et froid. Pas de musique, pas de piano, pas de putain de crayons normaux, pas de verre, pas de vitres en verre, pas de gens normaux, que la mort, la maladie, et la putain de folie, qui semblait l'envahir tranquillement.

Merde, elle avait toujours et encore faim! C'est pas des intraveineuse, et le froid de l'automne mort qui grondait dehors et qui pénétrait sa chambre et ses os tel la mort pénètre votre âme au jour fatidique, qu'elle allait se rassasier! Et le merdique psy, il était où quand elle avait besoin de lui?! L'infirmière était dans le couloir, mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, si c'était cette femme qui lui avait mis les intraveineuses, elle était aussi barge qu'elle! Car ces aiguilles argentée qui transperçaient sa peau pour laisser entrer un liquide jaunâtre dans ses veines lui brûlaient comme l'enfer, elle ne sentait même plus son bras. Hermione s'assit dans son lit, et décolla les collants qui retenaient les pointes métalliques dan son bras. Elle arracha toutes les intraveineuses de son bras, d'un seul coup. Elle avait si mal… elle en pouvait plus de toujours souffrire. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. Le sang coulait de ses plaies. Elle se dirigea vers la vitre. Regardant dehors. Elle s'assit alors sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à demi à l'intérieur, et à demi dehors, elle fixait le ciel… les nuages gris qui le couvraient, les feuilles tombant des arbres noirs… le froid envahissant tout, la mort blanche et froide qui habitait le cimetière d'en face…

- Mais comment les suicidaires guérissent ici?! Questionna-t-elle à demi-voix.

- Ils ne guérissent pas. Répondit une voix masculine. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas … mais elle lui disait quelque chose de bien vague.

- Qui êtes-vous? Questionna-t-elle en se retournant pour regarder le jeune homme.


	9. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Les filles se levèrent tôt, encore, ce matin. Elles prirent chacune une douche, comme à tout les matins. Blondines se rasant alors que Hermione se lavait, et le contraire ensuite. Blondine se maquillant, et Hermione se coiffant, comme à tout les matins, leur amie Kristi venant les rejoindre vers 6 heures du matin, elles déjeunaient à peine, et boom! Voilà que leur journée commençait. Encore et encore le même enfer, depuis bientôt un mois et quelques jours.

Elles traversèrent le champs de blé d'inde, et tournèrent à droite sur la grande route. Elles suivirent cette route vers l'est durant quelques dizaines de minutes, et alors arrivèrent quartier Carigni. Le centre-ville de Carigni était trois fois celui de St-Martin et Saint-Henry réunis. Mais c'était loin d'être le plus beau et le plus propre. Carigni, c'était là où les putains, les vendeurs de drogues, les danseuses, les cinglés et les barges vivaient. C'était pire que le vieux St-Henry. Pire, et encore pire que ce que Hermione avait connu, pire et encore pire que ce que Blondine avait connu… c'était d'où leurs mères venaient, et où Hermione et Blondine, ainsi que leur amie, s'en allaient.

Avril, déjà. Le printemps fleurissait quelque peu les arbres morts des rues salles et de cette ville grise, polluée et monotone. Ça sentait la cigarette et la pisse de chat ou de chien partout. C'était laid, et depuis la fin février, et le début mars, voilà qu'elles allaient tous les matins sur le même coin de rue. Un bout de ville bien sombre, à l'abri des autorités et où la racaille, les putains, et la drogue ce tenait. C'était là que grouillaient toutes les affaires malveillantes et salles, et elles, elles étaient tombé dans le panneau.

Ces jeunes hommes, qui les avaient recueillies, leur avaient donné un endroit ou vivre, un endroit ou manger, et où elles se cGrangeraient en sécurité. Et le matin venu, celui où elles devaient, et voulaient partir, ils leur avaient acheté des bijoux, les suppliant de rester. « Vous êtes mignonnes, et bien trop jeunes pour vivre l'enfer que vous vivez, restez, s'il vous plait. » Le jour d'après ce fut deux magnifiques robes de soirées, pour aller au resto. Et chaque soir qu'elles désiraient partire, boom! Un nouveau cadeau. Ensuite, ce fut le party! L'alcool, et surtout la drogue, à n'en plus finir. Puis, les semaines suivantes, ce fut l'essai. Elles, qui étaient vulnérables, naïves et sans ressources, s'enroulaient dans une couverture de malheur. Un tissus de mensonges. Les fausses cartes, les fêtes «underground» puis, la prostitution. Et voilà où elles en étaient rendues maintenant. Accro à des drogues mortelles, en quête de chaleur et de réconfort, perdues dans un monde noir, d'où elles ne pouvaient sortir. Les viols, la violence, les batailles, les mensonges et l'argent sal, la drogue et l'enfer et la misère de la rue.

Hermione portait une jupe noire, très courte, des botes en cuir à talon aiguilles, et une camisole noire, faite du même tissu que les bas nylons, sous les quels on pouvait voir son soutient-gorge rouge. Ses yeux, maquillés de noirs, ses lèvres teintées de rouge, elle était sur le bord de la rue, tenant sa sacoche noire d'une main, et sa cigarette de l'autre.

Blondine, avait la même jupe que Hermione, et des bas filets, montant à la mis genoux. Elle portait des bottillons noirs à talons aiguilles aussi, et une camisole blanche très courte, et à peine opaque sous la quelle on voyait son soutient-gore noir.

Quant à leur amie Kristi, elle portait des shorts mi-fesse noire, les mêmes bottillons que Blondine et un chandail filet sans manches noir, sous lequel on voyait son soutien-gorge, elle aussi rouge.

Kristi ayant sa sacoche rouge en main, elle sorti son miroir, pour se mettre un peu de rouge à lèvre rouge vif. Ses yeux, aussi maquillés de noirs semblait encore plus triste et plus moche qu'à l'habitude. Plus elle se regardait, et plus elle se trouvait moche. Pourtant, avec ses superbes cheveux roux, et ses yeux bleus ciel, Hermione ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était superbe.

Les filles trouvaient comme seul réconfort, le soutient de leur amies, même si elles savaient bien, qu'elles n'en sortiraient jamais. Elles étaient comme trois sœurs maintenant. Inséparables.

Blondine, c'était pareil. Elle n'aimait plus son corps. Elle se sentait toujours salle. Même après trois douches. Même après s'être brosser les cheveux, les dents, rincé la bouche, après s'être fait sauté par quelques mecs, elle revenait toujours à la case départ. «Ouache!» C'tait le seul qualificatif qu'elle trouvait digne de s'associer.

Et pour Hermione… c'était devenu pire encore. Elle se mutilait toujours, et les deux autres avaient commencées aussi. Elle se détestait encore plus…

- Arrête Kristi! T'es super mignonne! Tes yeux sont couleurs ciel, tes lèvres couleur cerises et tes cheveux comme le soleil! Tu es une superbe meuf!

- Ouais c'est ça… j'suis sur… répliqua-t-elle, en prenant une bouffé de la cigarette à son amie.

- Elle dit vrai chérie, renchérit Blondine. T'es toute mignonne!

La rouquine se contenta de lui faire un regard sarcastique.

- Alors, vous avez entendu parler du show qu'il y aura au Cabaret Rouge? Questionna subitement Hermione.

- Ouais, un groupe des États-Unis… rétorqua blondine en prenant à son tour une bouffé de la cigarette à demi consumée… Pourquoi, tu veux y aller? Poursuivit-elle.

- Oui, çà as l'air bien… non?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il restait des billets, on pourrait allé voir cet aprem… si, par un pur hasard, l'on ne trouverait pas de boulot… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… répondit Kristi.

- M'ouais, je suis partante! S'exclama Blondine. Et toi princesse?

- Oui, je veux bien …

Hermione sourit. Rares étaient les occasions où elles pouvaient sortir. Mais durant la fin du mois précédant, et les deux semaines de ce mois, elles avaient amassé le double de ce qu'elles amassaient habituellement en quatre semaines. Alors, peut-être IL les laisseraient sortir pour un peu de repos.

L'après-midi venu, comme par "hasard", elles n'avaient pas de boulot. Alors comme elles en avaient convenues, elles allèrent à la billetterie pour voir s'il restait des billets pour le show de _Credo_, un nouveau groupe américain qu'elles aimaient bien. Irvine, une fille qui faisait la rue avec elles il y a encore quelques semaines, et qui avait subitement disparue - ce qui n'était pas rare pour ces jeunes prostituées, souvent elles se sauvaient, se faisaient tuées, se suicidaient ou mouraient d'overdose - leur avait fait découvrir. Blondine paya les 3 billets. C'était elle qui avait le plus d'argent entre les trois filles, apparemment, les mecs aimaient réellement mieux les blondes! Par la suite, elles retournèrent à la maison. IL était là et ne semblait pas nécessairement joyeux de les voir arrivée sans travail, et si tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les putes? Demanda-t-il, furieux.

Encore, il était saoul… ne passait-il pas une journée sans boire ou fumé quelconque merdes qu'il se payait avec l'argent qu'elles lui ramenaient?!

- T'es saoul pauvre con, va donc asseoir ton putain de cul sur ton canapé puant et laisse-nous tranquille, lui jeta Kristi à la figure… Elle était plus habitué que les deux autres, malgré qu'elle savait qu'elle paierait ces paroles, elle n'hésitait pas à répliqué.

- C'est ça… tu paieras plus tard salope.

Blondine et Hermione comprenaient bien que leur vies avaient changé… quand elles se regardaient dans le miroir… mais plus les semaines passaient, plus elles étaient tristes… plus elles regrettaient leur fugue et leur naïveté… et maintenant, elles ne pouvaient plus s'enfuir.

Kristi monta avec elles aux 2ième. Là, elles commencèrent à se préparée pour le concert.

Alors le soir venu, elles avançaient dans la rue, et comme à l'habitude, des "pimps" et quelques unes de leur «chéries», quelques junky et itinérants çà et là jonchant sur les trottoirs, le regard vide ou les yeux tels ceux des poissons. Quelques jeunes se tenant en bande, avec les système de son des voitures crachant du hip-hop à plein poumon au coin de la rue Malin (drôle de nom tout de même…), là ou se trouvait le bar-billard et quelques pas plus loin le bar de danseuses nues. L'hôtel Grand Image était illuminé, on aurait dit un palace… évidemment, seul la nuit il avait l'air d'un palace, car la noirceur cachait la laideur de la façade dont le temps, et les fusillades fréquentes, avaient eus raison. La nuit était leur Grangeraume. La nuit, elles étaient des déesses pour quelqu'un… malgré toute la drogue et l'alcool qu'elles ingéraient… elles préféraient la nuit.

Alors qu'elles descendaient la rue De L'orme, une des prostituées, qui accompagnait un homme au teint basané et aux cheveux noirs, les salua vivement.

- Salut les filles! S'écria l'adolescente de 17 ans.

- Salut Chérie! Répondirent-elles, en lui faisant la bise.

- Où allez-vous toutes belles comme çà?! Questionna-t-elle.

- Au concert de _Credo _à l'amphithéâtre Noir-Mer, répondit Blondine.

- Sérieux?! Woah! Vous êtes chanceuses les meufs! Moi je travaille ce soir, justement, je vous présente Enrique…

Les trois filles déduisirent que Enrique devaient être celui pour qui Chérie travaillait… probablement que sa sœur aussi travaillait pour lui. Son nom était bien connu, c'était lui qui avait le plus de «filles».

Elles se dirent au revoir, et les trois filles arrivèrent aux porte du Noir-Mer environ quarante minutes avant quelles n'ouvrent.


	10. NDA ENCORE! lol

Voila je viens de mettre en ligne les 2 derniers chapitres que j'avais écrit il y a un moment déjà mais je vous annonce officiellement que j'arrête cette fic. Je déteste les auteurs qui font sa et je me déteste de le faire mais je n'ai plus ni le temps ni l'inspiration pour continuer. Vraiment désolé sérieu mais si quelqu'un veut la reprendre et écrit la fin sa ne me dérange pas juste mavertir avant :P lol alors voila cest tout ske javais a dire jespere que vous avez aimer mon histoire.


End file.
